Lost
by Dcm3387
Summary: Ch67Posted:Dana, RJ and Summer have a face off with Taylor and "The Others" while searching for Dana's brother. Dive into Summer's past, how she came to their current time, and the trials she has to face post-ranger as they try to survive the Island.
1. Welcome to the Island Part 1

**A/N**: Hey folks! It has been a long time since I've written something but I came up with a really original story that I know you will like if you give it a chance.

It is inspired by the show **Lost** in the world of Power Rangers. The concept is taking a lot of the elements from the show Lost and bringing it into a Ranger Universe. A group of Ex-Rangers all board the plane for different reason but all end up in the same place. It has been years since being a ranger for some, and a short while for others, but we explore their lives and where they been and what they have been doing through flashbacks while they attempt to uncover the truth about the island. Now keep in mind, I am **not** following exactly how the show Lost played out, but I will take a lot of familiar elements out of it to help with the story. **This is not a character crossover between the shows Lost and Power Rangers**. We will see **l****ots and lots** of rangers in this. Not just the starting cast.

Also **note:** All the facts and situations with the rangers in the TV series still apply and are part of this Universe. The only exception is that crossover episodes/Team-ups** did not** happen in this A.U **nor does **Tommy's Ranger Diary exist. The reason is because if they did than everyone who know each other and it would just be hard of a story to write.

The Cast (For now)

Tommy Oliver, Adam Park, Karone, Dana Mitchell, Eric Myers, Dustin Brooks, Hunter Bradley

Tori Hanson, Kira Ford, Conner McKnight , Schulyer Tate, Bridge Carson, Robert "RJ" James, Summer Landson

**A/N 2: **Flashbacks are in the past before they were on the island.

**Chapter 01**: Welcome to the Island Part 1

(Day 1)

The harsh sounds of swaying trees awoke Tommy Oliver back to life. Taking a gasping breath, his vision sharpened back to normal.

"_What the hell happened?_" He thought to himself. He let his eyes wonder without moving an inch and all he could see were the designs of the trees and the clear blue skies above. Feeling his chest rising and collapsing, his nerves began rushing back throughout his body. Mixed with various soars and pains as well as sharp twigs and rocks pressing against his entire body, he forced himself to sit up.

"Ugh." He groaned, placing one of his hands on the back of his head to check for injuries. He looked from side to side. He than took the same hand and rubbed it across the side of his temple. He wiped the blood off and onto the grass. With all his might, he finally stood up and looked back up at the blue sky before spinning around to figure out where he was. He patted his black leather jacket, noticing a large torn on the side. Taking it off and revealing his green T-Shirt, he inspected his entire body, to check for any other injuries.

A slight crack caught his attention, forcing Tommy to turn around to see a figure stumbling out from behind a tree. A young woman, with dark dirty blonde hair, collapsed near a tree, holding her side. Her face was smeared with dirt, and her yellow shirt and blue jeans were tattered. Tommy rushed over and got on one knee.

"Are you alright?"

She muffled, arching her brows and glancing down to her side. Tommy followed his eyes and noticed her entire side was bloody. "I've been better" She spoke between her painful groans.

"Hang in there." He responded, standing up and lifting his green shirt over his head. He bundled the shirt into a ball and lifted the woman's hand up and placed it near the wound. "Put some pressure on it."

"There are more people at the beach." The blonde pointed in the direction behind her. "It's a nightmare."

"Hang in there. I'm going to find a doctor." He stood up while the sun peaked through the cracks of the trees right behind him. She looked up, starring at him in his white wife beater before he vanished.

He raced through the trees and brushes, ignoring the scratches and nicks that they were leaving behind. He flew out of the jungle and onto the beach where he heard screaming and smoke. He remained frozen, in disbelief, watching as people were running around in pure panic. The debris of a once whole plane scattered everywhere. Flames burned across the beach, through suite cases, and pieces of the plane.

Tommy ran towards it all, stopping to spot a short blonde woman resuscitating a body. She pressed hard on the man's chest, counting every press, before breathing into the mouth again. Tommy slide in front of her and she jumped from the surprise. "I need your help." He shouted.

She leaned back forward, getting back into position, "Can't you see I'm trying to save his life?" She snapped angrily. He was a medium built man. His body was lifeless. With a final press on the chest the man began coughing and gasping for air. "Are you alright, Victor? Breathe nice and slow." She helped the guy up.

A scream caught all three of their attention and Tommy jerked his head to see a familiar face screaming as she was trying to lift up a beam. "Kira?" He whispered, getting back on his feet and towards her.

The blonde woman that was giving CPR watched as he left with haste. "Dana!" She heard her name scream. She stood up and ran the other direction.

"Push harder!"

Kira pushed as hard as she could, trying to lift up the large steel beam. She looked down at her friend that was crushed underneath. "Connor." She coughed soon after in response to his plea, "I-I can't get it up."

Tommy ran to her and she swiftly averted her eyes to him. With an almost sigh of a relief, soon taken over with more panic, she brushed her dirty frail hair out of the way, "Tommy!" Without a word, he helped her slowly lift the beam up. Another person came out of nowhere and help pull Connor out before Kira and Tommy dropped the beam.

"My leg." Connor looked down at the blood. He sat up, holding his leg, biting his bottom lips to prevent the painful screams.

Kira fell to her knees, "You'll be alright." She reassured her comrade, "Just don't move your leg." She looked back up to Tommy. "What the hell happened! Are you hurt?"

"No." He ran his hands through his short hair, "I don't know." He looked over to see a stranger crying next to a man. The black woman held the lifeless body. "I have no clue." He whispered.

* * *

_Start Flashback_

"Tommy." A voice echoed. "Earth to Tommy." The young professor snapped out of a trance and turned around to see Adam Park arching his eye brows at him. "You alright man?"

"Yeah." He spoke up, "Yeah sorry, I got a little distracted." He stood in the middle of the airport with one of his oldest friends. Hugging his shoulder bag closely, he pulled out his glasses case from his leather jacket and opened it, before finally placing the glasses on his face.

Adam pointed to the gate where Kira Ford and Connor Mcknight were standing. The two were waiting patiently for Tommy and Adam to catch up. "You ready?"

_This is the last call for Sydney Australia to L.A. at Gate 5. Please have your ticket ready for boarding._

The four of them got onto the plane and searched for their seat. Reading their tickets, Tommy and Adam found their seats on the right side of the plane with Kira and Connor settling across from them in the middle row.

"That was so much fun, Dr. O." Kira leaned forward to look at Tommy who sat near the window. "Thanks for inviting us along."

"No problem Kira, I told you that being a Paleontologist is more than just teaching in a classroom."

"It's going to be a great report for your paper." Adam added, crossing his arms, "A nice little hands on experience should get you an A+"

"It was nice for you to come along too, Connor." Tommy turned his attention to him.

Connor just nodded, pulling a magazine from the back of the seat in front of him. "Yeah, sorry I missed some of the excavation."

"Maybe you shouldn't have overslept." Kira chimed with annoyance.

Before anyone could respond, a young brunette brushed by, accidently dropping a comic book. He turned around and picked it up, smiling right at Kira before continuing along. The musician blonde looked up over her seat to see the plaid yellow shirt man talking to a woman and a man that were sitting.

Tommy starred out the window, watching the airport employees run around the plane. He then heard a sound and turned to see a stewardess standing there and speaking into the intercom. "Ladies and Gentlemen. If you can please take your seat, we will begin departure. Please note the exits at both the front and back end of the plane. We ask you to remain seated until the pilot has turned off the seatbelt sign. As always, thank you very much for flying Oceanic 335."

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Tommy watched as Kira crawled over and grabbed a shirt that was half buried in the sand. She shook it furiously before ripping it and wrapping it around Connor's leg. The boy did his best trying not to flinch. "Hold still you wuss." She shot him a look. Connor remained frozen as she continued to finish the wrap.

"Tommy." Connor spoke up, calling his name, "You should go see if everyone else is okay. I'll be fine."

"Alright." Tommy continued his move. He spotted the same blonde that was giving CPR standing there looking at all the scattered suite cases, clothes, and various items. He quickly came up to her and she turned, "You're a doctor, right?"

She nodded, "Yeah, does someone need attention?"

"I have this girl at the edge of the forest. She's injured pretty badly."

"Take me to her."

The two swiftly passed the debris and back into the jungle. Tommy followed the path and back into the clearing where he turned to see the woman still sitting there waiting. "She's right here." He called out to the doctor before turning to the injured woman, "I found a doctor."

"Hi, my name is Dana." She kneeled down to look at the injury, "What's your name?"

"Summer." The woman responded, "Summer Landson." She flinched trying to move, "I don't think it's too bad."

Dana inspected the wound, lifting the side of her shirt, "You have a strange definition of what's not bad." She traded looks with Tommy, "I'm going to need to stitch this."

"What are we going to use?" Tommy asked.

"See if you can find like a sowing needle and a spool or something. Also look for alcohol."

Dana watched as Tommy vanished once more before looking back at Summer. She smiled "How did you end up out here?" She tried to distract her from the pain.

"I wanted to get out of there." Summer leaned her head against the tree, "Everything was happening so fast."

"I know what you mean." Dana smiled. She cleared her dirty hair, and wiped the sweat from her forehead. Looking around, the jungle was hot and humid. The sun continued to beat hard down on them. Finally Tommy reappeared with a small sowing kit. "Great." Dana stood up and took it from his hands, "This will work."

"Alright. I'm going to head back to make sure everyone else is alright."

"Wait." Dana shouted out to him, "What's your name?"

He turned, "Tommy." He said before running off, "Tommy Oliver."

She paused for a second, looking out into the distant.

* * *

_Start Flashback_

Dana was listening to music on the plane, sitting in the middle rows. She starred straight at Tommy who was writing a few things in a notebook two rows in front and to the left. Having no idea who he was, she turned away.

She glanced at the man sitting next to him who was muffling something. "What?" Dana responded, pulling her head phones off, "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"I said 'you like The Smiths?'" He pointed to the cd player.

She looked down and gave a slight chuckle, "Oh yeah." She nodded, "They're kind of soothing, you know?"

He reached out his hand and returned a smile at her, "RJ"

Dana reached out and shook her hand, "Dana." She quickly responded before letting go, "What business brought you to Sydney?"

With a grin he looked away for a sec before returning his attention on her, "It's a long story. I don't want to bore you with the details."

"Oh?" She eyed him before placing her CD in her bag, "We got a long flight. Details are all the time we have. What about you?"

"Family." She looked back at him, "I guess family is the reason why I came."

"That's nice." He smiled, "Family is a good thing to have."

A slight bing sound came on and the stewardess spoke into the intercom,

_There is no reason to be alarm but if there is a doctor on board, can you please turn on your signal light. Thank you._

Dana rolled her eyes, looking as the Stewardess hooked the intercom back to the wall. She reached up and hit the light before smiling back at RJ, "I guess the story has to wait." She got up and followed the stewardess. Tommy watched her disappear into the front behind the curtain before looking back at his notebook. Dana came across a man lying on the ground. "What happened?"

The stewardess bent down with her, "He came up to us like this. He was trying to use the bathroom but someone is in there. He says he doesn't have his inhaler and can't breathe."

"What's your name sir?"

"Vi-Vic-Vitctor." He finally forced his name out, "I-I can't breath."

"Alright." She placed his hands on his shoulder, "I need you to slow down. Clear your head. Just breathe at my rate. Nice and slow."

The room remained quite. Dana and Victor's breathing were the only thing happening. Suddenly the plane began to rock a little, causing the lights to flicker a little.

_Hey ladies and gentlemen. We are just experiencing a minor turbulence. If you can take your seat as we have the seatbelt sign on and we'll get through this perfectly fine._

"You two have to take your seat now." The Stewardess stood up, helping Victor up, "It might get a little bumpy."

Dana followed as the two found an empty seat near the entrance they came out of and sat down. She sat down next to victor who was still struggling to breathe, "Just keep your breathing nice and slow." She spoke again, "Nothing to worry about. We'll get through this."

The plane began to rock again, and some people got startled from their sleep. Some noises came from the passengers as anther shock hit the plane. Then another, and suddenly a quick feeling of decent and some scream after. The plane had begun to fall, as Dana held tightly onto her chair. "Nice and slow Victor!" She screamed. The emergency oxygen mask fell from the ceiling as Dana looked out the window, watching as the clouds vanished and the blue sky appeared. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Tommy found himself walking back to the beach where everyone was still in disarray. The fire had pretty much died out, with the last remaining smoke rising into the sky. The professor made his way back to where Kira was standing, talking to Adam. She had helped moved Connor away from the debris and was sitting there inspecting his leg. He craned his head and watched as Tommy approached him.

"Hey." He spoke out loud, "Where did you go?"

"I had to help another injury." He stated, stopping to stand next to Kira.

She cleared the bangs from her face, "What are we going to do now? It seems like we crashed on an island." Kira turned to face to the rest of the survivors. There were at least 30 survivors standing around talking and helping each other out. "No one knows what to do."

"We just need to make sure everyone is calm." Tommy responded, "Were rangers." He smirked.

"We were once rangers." Connor looked out into the ocean, "It's not going to save us now."

"Look. We just have to make sure everyone sticks together." Adam looked down at him.

A man began to approach the four of them. Tommy, Adam and Kira both turned to see him approach. He was wearing a blue button shirt that had a large tear in the sleeve. His jeans were dirty and tattered as well. The man stood tall, with broad shoulders and piercing eyes. He stopped in front of them.

"Hey." He spoke sternly, "You four alright?"

"Yeah." Kira forced a smile, "For the most part. How about them?" She starred back at the crowd.

He glanced over before looking back at her, "They'll be fine. They're all shaken up but no one is seriously hurt." He then darted his eyes over to Tommy, "I saw what you did. That was some quick thinking there."

"Thanks."

"I was thinking of locating the front end of the plane. Maybe find the black box and radios or something."

"The black box?" Connor forced himself up, hopping on his better leg to regain balance, "What's that?"

"It's a flight recorder." The broad man took a few steps back, "We might be able to see what was recorded on it and what the hell happened. I was hoping you would accompany me." He eyed Tommy.

"Sure." He extended his hand, "Names Tommy."

"Sky." The man shook his hand and turned to walk back towards the crowd.

Tommy looked at his friends. Kira bit her lips, "You sure you want to go in that Jungle, Dr. O?" she said hesitantly.

"You should go." Adam placed his hand on Kira's shoulder, "I'll look after these two and help the others maintain sanity here."

Tommy continued to walk up to the crowd where he was talking to a young brunette wearing a dirty green shirt. Dana came out of the jungle with Summer holding onto her for support. The two ladies made their way over to the crowd where they listened closely to Sky.

"Alright folks." He yelled loudly for everyone to hear, "We are lucky to be alive so now we just have to keep staying alive until we are rescued." He darted his eyes to each of them, "We need to work together. I'm not exactly sure where we are but I would suggest not leaving this general vicinity. If you have to, do not go out alone or you're running the risk of never finding us again. We need a group of people to search for water and some others to salvage all of the things around here. If you think we can use it, grab it."

"What about the bodies." Dana called out. Everyone turned to her. Summer let go of Dana and stood there, holding her side. "We can't just leave them here like this."

"What would you suggest us to do?" Sky said annoyingly.

Summer piped back a response, "We should bury them. They shouldn't be baking in the sun."

"Fine. You do that." Sky turned to Tommy, "Tommy, my friend Bridge and I are going to head into the jungle. I noticed smoke earlier. It might be the other part of the plane."

Sky began to walk out of the crowd as everyone began to disband. Bridge, the boy in the dirty green shirt, followed behind with Tommy shortly after. A blonde man and a woman came up to them. Like everyone else, they were dirty and tattered. One was in blue and the other in crimson. "Hey." The blonde woman spoke, "Can we come with you?"

"We are missing our friend." The dirty blonde added, "Were hoping to find him."

"If he still alive." Sky turned towards the jungle, "Be my guest." As he stared.

**Read and Review. To be Continued. **


	2. Welcome to the Island Part 2

**A/N**: Remember. Flashbacks are in the past before they were on the island.

**Chapter 02**: Welcome to the Island Part 2

(Day 1)

_Start Flashback_

"Do you mind, Dustin?" The young blonde woman glared at him. She was starring as Dustin was getting peanuts all over the seats and onto her. She sighed, turning to Hunter who was reading a motocross magazine near the window of the plane. "How did I end up in the middle?"

Hunter smirked, using his hand to rest his head as he flipped through the magazine, "Don't look at me. I didn't book the seats."

"These peanuts are so good!" Dustin exclaimed, passing some over Tori towards Hunter. The dirty blonde reached over and grabbed some, popping them in his mouth.

"The next time we want to see Blake race we should really think about choosing somewhere closer. That way I don't have to be stuck 18 hours on a plane with you two."

"Oh come on, Tor." The brunette laughed, "We're not that bad. Besides, at least you got to see him."

She rolled her eyes, sighing a bit. Hunter eyed her, "Did something happen?"

Tori shrugged, "No." She grabbed a magazine from in front of her, "Nothing ever does with that boy."

Dustin glanced around, crumbling the peanut bag before unbuckling his seat belt, "Where's the bathroom in this joint?" He climbed into the aisle.

He swiftly left, leaving Tori and Hunter by themselves. Hunter put away the magazine and reached into his carry-on bag that was in front of him. He dug around, pulling out a pocket watch. He quickly threw it back in and leaned back into the seat and looked out the window.

The sound of the intercom beeped.

_There is no reason to be alarm but if there is a doctor on board, can you please turn on your signal light. Thank you.  
_

Tori glanced up from her magazine and watched as Dana got up from the aisle and made her way to the front. Leaning out to see what all the commotion was, she looked back over at Hunter, "Do you think Dustin is alright?"

"Maybe he overdosed on peanuts." Hunter cracked a smile.

She rolled her eyes, "That's not funny." She smacked him.

A brunette in a green shirt, Bridge, leaned over from the middle seats across from them and smiled, "You know that it is 1 out of 4 chances that you are likely to choke on a peanut if you are eating them at a steady rate."

Hunter leaned over and responded, "Yeah but you haven't met our friend. Nothing he does is steady." He laughed.

"Mind your business." The man next to bridge pulled him back. Before Tori could say anything the plane rocked for a split second while the lights flickered.

_Hey ladies and gentlemen. We are just experiencing a minor turbulence. If you can take your seat as we have the seatbelt sign on and we'll get through this perfectly fine._

"What was that?" Tori grabbed onto her arm rest.

"Nothing to worry about." Hunter leaned back and placed his seat belt on.

"I'm worried. Where is Dustin?"

Then another rock of the plane caused people to panic a little. Tori grabbed hold of her necklace closing her eyes and whispering to herself. Suddenly, the last rocked and a quick feeling of decent sprang her eyes open as she reached down and grabbed onto Hunter's hand tightly, feeling Hunter tightly squeezed back.

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Tori brushed through the jungle. The humidity caused her to sweat. She kept clearing her long blonde hair as she followed behind Tommy and the others. Hunter was the last to trail. "Do you know where you are going?" He called out ahead.

Sky continued to walk, "Probably better than you."

"Are you always this rude?" Hunter muffled under his breath.

"Not really." Bridges manage to overhear him, "Sky just has a tendency of being the alpha male."

"Zip it, Bridge." Sky halted and looked up at the sky.

"What are you looking at?" Tommy glanced up as well, "You keep looking up."

Sky pointed at some of the damage tree, "Some things fell from the sky." He then pointed down at a fallen suite case, "I'm guessing it came from the plane so we are going the right way."

"You've been saying that for the last hour." Hunter moved closer.

Sky turned to him, annoyed, glaring at him, "No one asked you to come."

"Calm down you two." Tommy stepped in, "We don't need to get into an argument here."

"We still have to find Dustin." Tori added, crossing her hands.

"Bridge, can you scan the area and see if you can find anything."

Everyone looked at each other as Bridge nodded to Sky. He lifted his hand, closed his eyes and waved it. Nothing happened. He opened his eyes and looked at Sky before attempting it again. Nothing. "I'm not sure why it isn't working."

"What are you doing?" Hunter groaned, "Why are we waving our hands here?"

Sky shook his head and turned to continue to walk as the others followed.

* * *

Dana was on her knees ruffling through the luggage. She found a familiar bag, she grabbed it and placed it over her shoulder. She pulled out several medications from another bag and stood back up, clearing her bangs. Spotting Summer talking to someone, she made her way over and sat down on the other side of her.

"Hey Dana." Summer sweetly looked at her, "This is Karone. Have you two met?"

Karone reached out and shook Dana's hand, "Nice to meet you. Wish it was under different circumstances."

Dana nodded before handing Summer some medication, "This should help prevent infection."

Adam walked over and around them. He wiped the sweat off his forehead, "Some of the others have returned with some water. They found a small stream not too far in. We also found a few water bottles. As for food, we don't have much."

Dana stood up. She wiped the sand off her pants and nodded, "Alright." She turned to see RJ moving some bodies. He stopped and looked back at her before a man in a uniform came up to him and started talking to him.

"Where did the others go?" Summer looked up at Dana, "Tommy and them?"

"They went to try to find the front end of the plane. See if there are any survivors or radios." Adam interjected, "Hopefully they are alright. It's been awhile."

"Where is this island?" Karone added. She stood up and looked back to the jungle. She could see the vast mountains and hills that shaped the land. The entire island looked huge, "Has anyone even seen such a place?"

"Come on." Summer took a step back, "It looks like it's getting late. We should collect some firewood or something. Maybe this island has fruit trees or something."

Karone nodded and followed Summer up onto the beach. Adam watched before moving closer to Dana. "Did you come here by yourself?"

She paused a bit lost in thought. "No." She finally forced a smile, clearing her bangs, "Not really."

She looked at Adam who gave a slightly confused look.

* * *

Tommy and the others stopped at a stream to rest. He bent down and cupped his hands with water and took a sip from it. He looked around noticing Tori and Hunter were missing. He turned and looked at Bridge, "Where did the other two go?"

Bridge glanced around, "I don't know."

"They were just slowing us down." Sky added soon after.

"That doesn't mean we forget about them." Tommy walked over to him, "We need to stick together."

Sky smirked, looking at an irritated Tommy. He shook his head and turned himself away, "We'll give them a few minutes then we'll look for them."

Before long though, Tori came stumbling out of the jungle in huge panic, "Hey guys! We found the plane!" the blonde woman shouted.

The others darted after her through the jungle. They swiftly made their way through the brushes and out into an open field where Tori stopped. The others came crashing out, stunned in disbelief by what they saw. Debris was everywhere, but most of the front plane was wedged high up on the jungle trees. Hunter was halfway up the tree. He looked down at the others. "I think someone is up here."

"Is it Dustin?" Tori shouted. "Be careful Hunter!"

Sky quickly jumped onto one of the trees and pulled himself up. The others watch as the two proceeded up the tree and into the plane. It was dark and some bodies lay lifeless in their chairs. Branches and twigs stuck through the windows as Hunter climbed inside. He inched his way inside and turned back to see Sky jumping in.

"Anything?" He yelled out to him. Hunter shook his head, "Make your way to the front."

The two made their way past the front where they heard slight crying. Hunter appeared past the curtain and notices the stewardess laying there hurt. He rushed to her and bent down. "Are you alright?" He inspected her, "We got to get you out of here."

Sky moved past them and slammed open the cockpit door. He turned his face when he saw the dead pilots before finally heading in. He searched around for a radio.

"How are we going to get her out of here?" Hunter shouted.

Tommy, Bridge and Tori were just standing down below. The blonde was pacing back and forth worried about the two of them up there. They then heard a strange noise and it forced her to stop.

"What was that?" Bridge looked around. It sounded like a cricketing sound crossed with zaps of electricity. It was unexplainable.

Tommy took a step back, turning around to see a large black smoke go straight towards them. He pushed Tori out of the way before throwing himself to the other side. The black smoke zipped past them and straight up the tree. Bridge hid behind a rock as he watched the smoke smash into the remains of the plane.

"Hunter!" Tori yelled, running towards the plane. Tommy grabbed her arm and yanked her back.

"What do you think you are going to do?" He said angrily, "You're going to get yourself killed."

"We have to do something."

They turned and watched as the smoke smashed into the plane again and forced it off the branch. The entire plane fell to the ground and rolled over. The smoke then rushed around and towards the others causing Tommy and Tori to jump out of the way once again. With vast haste, Bridge made his way towards the plane but the smoke swiftly turned right to the brunette.

"Bridge!" Tommy got back to his feet, clenching his chest. "Look out!"

Bridge turned, and the black smoke lifted him up into the air and into the tree. Bridge fell to the ground, unconscious. Tommy ran towards Bridge and stood in front of him. The mysterious black smoke creature rose high above Tommy, towering over him.

"Oh man." Tommy whispered to himself, "What am I going to do?"

Tommy looked back at the smoke. He felt like it was looking back at him. He wasn't sure if it was alive but it felt like it was starring right into his soul. He has seen stranger things but this was beyond strange. Finally the smoke moved away from them and vanished into the jungle.

Tommy bent down and checked for a pulse on Bridge. Feeling him groan a bit, he looked up to see Tori head over to the fallen debris. She bent down to see Sky crawling out battered and bruise. Sge helped him to his feet before the two bent down again to find if Hunter was okay. "Hunter? Are you hurt!"

He crawled towards the Stewardess who was still breathing. Tommy rushed over and looked inside. He recognized the stewardess as the one that called Dana to the front. He made his way inside to help drag her body out.

"What was that thing?" Tori looked at Sky, "That monster. It's nothing I've ever seen before."

He arched his brows, "Every before?" He asked, looking back to see Bridge still unconscious, "Bridge!" He made his way over.

Tommy helped the Stewardess up and moved away from the debris. Hunter finally climbed out and was helped by Tori. "Why can't we ninja streak?" She whispered, "None of our powers are working on this island."

Hunter looked at her, cleaning off the dirt, "I don't know. It's weird."

Sky bent down, pulling out the radio he found and looked at his friend who finally opened his eyes and looked at his comrade, "Are we home?" He whispered.

Sky placed his hand on his shoulder and looked at him.

* * *

_Start Flashback_

Sky and Bridge were walking through the airport with their suite case. Bridge stopped at a small coffee shop and looked at the menu that was posted on the board, "Look, Sky! They got toast!"

Sky continued to walk, "We don't have time. We are going to miss our flight."

Bridge frowned looking back at Sky before hearing someone scream.

"Dustin! Come on! Stop stalling!"

Bridge watched as Dustin scurried past him and towards Tori and Hunter who were waiting at the other end. The three of them then vanished around the corner and Bridge darted his eyes to a very annoyed Sky. The once S.P.D ranger ran up to catch up with his comrade before they started walking again.

"I don't understand why we can't just relax and hang out for a bit."

Sky shook his head as they walked around the corner, "We have to catch the wormhole. We were only here for a mission. You know that."

Bridge stopped, "A mission that we failed."

Sky turned around and sighed, "Look, we are just going home. Don't you want to go home?"

"Yeah I do. It's just that-"

"Come on." He pushed him along.

The two stopped and waited in line to hand their ticket to board. Unbeknown to them, RJ was standing in front of them. RJ handed his ticket, looking back and smiling before boarding. Bridge and Sky climbed on board and made their way to the middle of the plane. They found their seat in the middle row, towards the back. Sky climbed in and sat down with Bridge next to him. Bridge looked over to see Tori and Hunter talking to each other.

"I hate planes." Sky tried to get comfortable, "Why couldn't the worm hole be in Australia."

Bridge laughed, looking as Dustin rush by to sit down next his friends. Bridge then turned back to Sky. "Come on. Everything from the future flies."

"Yeah and they are technologically advance. More trustworthy."

"We did the best we could, Sky. You know that?"

His leader leaned back against his seat, "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry, Man. It wasn't your fault."

_End flashblack_

_

* * *

_

Night has fallen and the group was walking back towards the crash site. Tommy and Hunter helped carry the stewardess while they followed the others. After almost an hour of walking, they made their way onto the beach where they noticed a fire that was built.

Heading towards that direction, Dana spotted them. She ran over to them and looked at the injured woman. RJ made his way over as well with Adam following behind.

"Help me get her over there." Dana shouted, pointing towards a spot on the beach.

"Let us take her." RJ moved in to grab her arm and place her over his shoulder. Adam came in and help also and they moved away

Tommy exhaled, tired. He wiped his forehead and the group walked towards the water edge. Kira, Connor and Karone came walking towards them. "Did you find anything?" Karone asked eagerly.

Sky took out the radio and looked at it, "Yeah but isn't working." He flipped it over and opened the back, "It might need some fixing."

"We didn't find Dustin." Tori added, crossing her arms, "I'm really worried."

A man in a black uniform came walking towards him. He was wearing a red cap that was dirty and partially tattered. The others watched as he approached Sky, "I might be able to fix that."

Sky looked at him before slowly handing it over to him. The man looked at everyone before turning and walking away back up to the beach. "Who was that?" Hunter turned to the others.

"I think his name is Eric." Karone stated, "He's been sitting by himself all this time. No one really has talked to him."

"What a strange man." Bridge scratched the back of his head.

Tommy shook his head, "We should move everyone away from the debris. See what we gathered and just wait it out. Hopefully someone will come and rescue us."

"That is a good idea." Sky responded, "Alright, let's get everyone together and move away from the crash site. We shouldn't leave the beach though, incase we can spot a ship or a plane."

"And Dustin?" Tori asked.

"I don't want it to be true but he could be gone, Tori." Sky said sternly before turning to walk. The blonde stood there stun as Hunter pulled her close. They began walking up the beach when they heard a large roaring sound and trees moving.

All the survivors gathered and starred into the jungle forest. Trees after trees were being knocked over. Dana stopped helping the injured stewardess and stood up and watched. She stood next to RJ and Adam who glanced at each other.

The roar continued and the trees continued to topple over.

**To Be Continued. Read/Review Please!**


	3. The Doctor is out

**A/N: Remember** Flashbacks are characters past before the island. Don't get confused.

**Chapter 03**: The Doctor is out

(Day 3 & 4)

_Start Flashback_

Dana opened the door to the airport bathroom and made her way in. Holding a backpack tightly, she walked towards the vanity sinks and placed it on there. Looking into the mirror, she starred at herself. The once pink light speed ranger was wearing a black dress that fell tightly around her knees. She had a pink clip in her hair. Sighing to herself, she zipped open the bag and pulled out some clothes. She turned and made her way into the bathroom to change.

Walking out in a pink button shirt and blue jeans, she hung the bag over her back and made her way to a figure standing in the hall. He was wearing an officer uniform and a hat on his head. "Dad." She looked at him.

William Mitchell looked sternly at her. "Are you ready?"

She nodded, "Why aren't you coming, again?"

"I have to clear things here but it is important that you bring him back with you." He said as the two began walking, "I took care of all the paperwork."

"Why don't I take the next flight and we can go together?"

He shook his head, "No. You have to be on this flight. It is important."

"Have you talked to Carter?" She responded, ignoring the fact that it felt like he was making it all business.

"Yes, he is waiting for you when you land."

She sighed, stopping in her tracks to look around.

_Attention Captain William Mitchell. Can you please come to the closet kiosk? Again, Captain William Mitchell, please come to the closet kiosk. Thank you._

Will placed his hand on her shoulder and looked around, "Come with me."

The two found the closet kiosk and he walked over to talk to a woman. "Hello. I'm William Mitchell."

The woman looked down and smile, "Ah yes." She pointed to the door across the hall, "There is an issue with your carry-on. Some things that were found that had some names on it. We wanted to double check to see if you want to take it before we move it."

Will nodded taking Dana to the door and opening it. The two walked into a room with a casket. A man came out from another door and made his way towards them. "Ah, Captain Mitchell." He nodded to them, "I have an envelope with a Dana Mitchell on it. I found it in the casket."

The blonde arched her brows before walking over and grabbing it. Inspecting it, she noticed that it had her brother's hand writing on it. "This is Ryan's." She was about to open it before Will stopped her. She looked at her father.

"Not right now."

She nodded, placing it in her. She figured that perhaps she should wait until she was alone to read it. Her father turned to talk to the man and she walked towards the casket. The upper half was open. She looked down to see a young blonde man lying there peacefully. It was her brother, Ryan Mitchell. Her eyes watered slightly, so she wiped it and continued to stare.

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Dana's eyes fluttered open from the sound of the blowing tarp above her. She yawned a bit before rolling over and climbing out of her built tent. It has been 3 days since the plane has crashed. By now, it had force most of them to set up camp and wait for rescue. The survivors had gathered everything they could, food supplies, water bottles, and tarps to help build shelter from the sun. Dana groaned, stretching before reaching back into her tent to grab her bag. She had found it among the wreckage, and luckily most of her stuff was in it. The CD player was busted, but she had some books, some medications and the letter that she had received. She hasn't opened it though, figuring she would as soon as she found her brother's casket.

Walking over to Tommy who was sitting by the fire with Connor, she sat down next to him. He handed her a water bottle and she smiled, "Thank you."

He nodded his head, "No problem." He said, "It's important to keep hydrated. It gets really hot out here."

"You have no idea." She shook her head, amazed by the temperature. She took a sip of water and looked at Connor, "How's your leg?"

"Better." He looked down at it. "Thanks for rewrapping it." Patting his leg, he looked back at her, "How's that Stewardess. Jane or something?"

"I did the best I could. It's not like I have all the right tools. At least she's walking around."

Tori and Hunter came walking up to them. The young blonde looked irritated. She cleared her dirty hair and looked at Tommy, "It's been 3 days, Tommy." She stated, "We shouldn't stop looking for other survivors."

"I don't like it anymore then you do but where would we look?" Tommy tried to rationalize, "Do you think he's still alive?"

She looked away. Hunter sighed, "Why haven't we been rescued. The airliners have to know by now that the plane hasn't landed. Don't they know our flight path? We should have been rescued by now."

"I'm not sure it works like that, dude." Connor brushed his brunette bangs out of the way, "I think we should give it a little more time."

Dana stood up, "I think Tori is right. We should look over the others. There could be other survivors. If we are going to wait, than maybe we should do something to keep ourselves busy."

Tommy sighed and stood up as well, "We really should talk about this."

Tori shook her head. She turned and headed towards the jungle. Eric was sitting, reading a book. He stopped and turned to her, "You shouldn't go out there unprepared." He said out loud.

"Oh yeah?" She turned to him, "I think I can manage."

Hunter, Dana and Tommy followed behind. Eric stood up, making his way to her, "What makes you so sure." He looked out into the jungle, "I'm sure you saw what was out there. You think you can take that on your own."

She arched one eyebrow and crossed her arms, "Then what would you suggest?"

Dana reached out to turn Tori around. "At least let's put together some things. Like water."

She finally nodded and started heading away from the jungle with Dana. She looked back at Eric whose eyes continued to follow her. She finally turned back away. "Did you get the radio to work?" Hunter spoke up.

Eric slowly turned to him, "Nah." He responded, "Some of the wires are fried. I would need something to repair it."

"Come on." Tommy turned, "If you are going out there then you want to be prepared." Hunter quickly followed.

* * *

Down near the ocean, Bridge was at the edge of the beach watching as RJ was trenching through the water. RJ starred intently into the water, moving around like a predator.

"There is no way you can catch a fish with your hands." Bridge yelled out to him.

RJ grinned as he continued to slowly make his way through, "You got to be stealthy." He responded, "Sharp and cunning like a wolf."

"Maybe you can turn into a bear or something cause there is no way you are getting anything."

RJ dived under water and Bridge got onto the edge of his toes looking to see if he succeeded. RJ finally emerged but was still empty handed.

Karone and Victor came walking down to join Bridge in the sight. RJ dived in again and Karone couldn't help but give a strange look. "What on earth is he doing?" She looked at Bridge.

"I guess he's catching dinner." Bridge looked at her.

"We are running low on food." Victor sighed, "There was only so much from the plane. We got to start figuring out what we are going to do."

"Figure it wouldn't last." Karone meekly responded.

RJ dived in once more, and others to turn to see him rise out of the water victoriously with a fish in his hand. Bridge's eyed widen as he looked at the others. The wet man came walking out of the water and towards them.

"Victor. Go find a bucket or something." Bridge shouted, "Holy crap, did you really just do that?"

Victor swiftly left and went up the beach. Before long he finally came back with a bag he found. RJ placed it in there. "This should do." Victor smiled.

"Come on, let's go start a fire." Bridge pulled him along.

Karone watched as they excitedly left before turning to a very wet man in front of her, "That was pretty impressive." She smiled.

RJ walked a little up the beach before sitting down on the sand. He ran his hands through his long wet hair. Karone came and sat down next to him. "My training teaches me discipline and patients."

"What training is that?" She looked at him interestingly.

"Pai Zhu." He looked at her.

"I never heard of it."

RJ looked down and smirked. He quickly changed the subject, "So Karone. What brought you to Sydney."

She looked out into the ocean, "Traveling." She said and turned back to him, "Redeeming myself I suppose. Now I feel all of this is some how part of it all."

"What could you have possibly done that would make you feel like this?"

She laughed a little, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Karone tucked her knees towards her chest, "Let's just hope we get off this soon. Maybe the power rangers will save us."

RJ chuckled a bit. He finally stood up and brushed the sand off of him and turned to walk. Karone looked back at him. He turned around, walking backwards, looking right back at her, "There is nothing you can do that you can't be forgiven for." He smiled and turned around.

* * *

Dana had grabbed her pack back and made her way back up the beach. She turned to see RJ bent down starting a fire with Bridge and Victor chatting and cutting up the fish. RJ looked up at her and she smiled before turning back to see Tori standing at the edge with Hunter, Tommy and Adam. "Are we ready?" She said, holding her bag tightly.

Tori nodded, holding a bag herself. A cock of a gun caught their attention and they turned to see Eric standing there holding a pistol. "We should get going then." He said, placing it in his pants behind his back.

"Where did you get a gun?" Adam glanced at everyone.

He swiftly moved past them and towards the jungle, "I brought it." He said.

"Wait." Jane yelled, making her way over with someone else. "We want to come too."

The man next to her stood rather tall with broad shoulders and short black hair. "Hey." He spoke, "We figure we could help. Name is Kevin."

"I know your looking for your friend. It's the least I can do for you guys saving me." Jane looked at Tori and Hunter.

Eric turned and headed into the forest. The others nodded and they all soon left. Dana was last to follow, she looked back at RJ who was standing there looking at her.

"Be careful." He yelled out.

* * *

_Start flashback_

Dana sat in the lobby of a hotel in Sydney, Australia with a brunette woman. The two were reading a newspaper in the corner, remaining quiet. The bustling lobby had various people walking in and out. A few minutes had past and the elevator opened up with Ryan Mitchell walking out. He was wearing a black jacket with gray T-shirt underneath and black jeans. He pulled out his shades and walked right past his sister.

Dana lowered the newspaper and looked over at the woman next to her. Kelsey Winslow, her former ranger comrade looked right back at Dana before the two of them stood up and began to follow.

The two stood outside looking around to see if they can spot where Ryan headed. "Tell me why we are following your brother again?" Kelsey asked.

"I don't like family secrets." She simply stated, "If my father isn't going to tell me where he sent him than I'm just going to find out myself."

"Maybe it is for a good reason." Kelsey and her spotted Ryan and started to follow, "All I know it's a little insane to go half way across the world just to be nosy."

Dana stopped and leaned against a building. She peered around the corner to watch Ryan looking down at a device. "I found documents with my mother's name on it." She looked back at her friend, "Why wouldn't they tell me about it."

Kelsey just shook her head, "You know your mother gave her soul to save Ryan's life. What else would they be hiding?" Dana ignored the question and continued to follow her brother. "You are so lucky I was already in Australia."

Ryan went towards an empty building. He pulled out a gun from behind his back pants and entered the building. The two girls looked around before heading into the empty warehouse. They made their way down the hall where they started to hear a woman's voice.

"Did anyone follow you?"

"No." Ryan responded, "I'm just here to pick up the briefcase and that's it."

Dana carefully made her way to the door and leaned against the wall and peered inside. She couldn't make out the woman; she was dressed in a coat and sunglasses with a hood over her head. She handed over the briefcase before turning and leaving out a different door.

Dana stood up and walked inside, "What are you doing?" She stated. Kelsey made her way in as well.

Ryan stood there surprised. He looked over at Kelsey, arching his brows before returning to his sister, "I can ask you the same thing." He said calmly, "It's not safe here. Does Dad know you are here?"

"Don't bring Dad into this." She stammered, "Who was that woman? What is in that briefcase?"

Ryan sighed, turning his back to his sister, "You have to leave. I promise I will find you and tell you everything."

"But." Dana walked forward.

"Leave." Ryan turned back around and making his way towards her. He grabbed his arm and walked her towards the door, "Be a good sister and listen to me."

Dana bit her lips, "Was that Mom? Is she alive?" She looked into his eyes.

Ryan let go and looked back at Kelsey again. The brunette glanced at the ground before finally looking back at Ryan. "Come on Dana." She grabbed her arm, "We should go."

She looked at him before Kelsey forcefully started dragging her down the hall. Ryan stepped out and looked as Dana continued to stare back as she forcefully walked with Kelsey. "Dana." He yelled out to her. The two of them stopped.

"Be careful." He turned and left the other way.

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_

Dana had been walking for hours with a group of the survivors. They had no idea where they were heading or what they were going to find. They continued to follow what seemed like a path and made their way over a stream before finally making it out of the jungle and into a large grassy hill.

"Where are we going?" Tommy yelled out to Dana who had taken the lead.

Dana stopped and looked back at them, "I figure we might be able to see where everything is if we get to the top of this hill." She pointed.

"Dustin!" Tori shouted at the top of her lungs. She sighed as they made their way up. Jane moved towards Tori and started walking next to her. She smiled.

"We'll find him." She reassured him, "I'm sure we will."

"Thanks Jane." Tori looked back at Hunter who was walking with Kevin, "I'm sure we will."

They finally stopped at the top and Dana dropped her bag and found a log to rest on. She reached in and grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip from it. Adam and Tommy came and sat down on both sides of her. She brushed her hair and sighed, feeling dirty and sweaty. Not having showered had really made her miss civilization. "This makes me appreciate home ten times more."

Adam smirked, "A shower would be nice right now."

Hunter was away from the others. He took a sip from his water as Kevin stood beside him. "So where were you heading?"

The dirty blonde looked at him, "What?" He said confusingly.

"The plane was heading to L.A so where were you heading? Or where were you coming from?"

"Oh." He put down his water. "We came from seeing my brother in Sydney, Australia." He simply stated, "We live in California."

Kevin nodded, "The plane crash was something, huh? Do you remember the whole thing?"

He shook his head, "No. It happened so fast. You were on the plane too, do you remember?"

"No, I passed out." He chuckled.

"What about you? What were you doing in Australia?"

He smirked, "Nothing special." He grinned.

Eric was listening to the conversation as he was inspecting his gun. He looked right at Kevin who smiled right at him. Not smiling back, Eric continued to watch him. The old time force ranger turned his attention to Dana who quickly stood up and look out in the distant. She pointed out towards the mountains.

"What is that?" She looked at it.

Tommy and Adam both stood up, "It looks like a tower." Tommy spoke.

Jane ran forward with Tori to the edge of the hill also. "Do you think we can get contact off the island?" Jane asked.

"Let's keep moving." Eric suggested.

* * *

RJ was practicing his Pai Zhu in a grassy field right at the edge of the beach. The sun was slowly setting. He swiftly moved his body around, twirling his arms and legs like a piece of art. Karone was walking through the sand not too far away from him. Every so often she would look up to see his practice. He swiftly stomped the ground, causing it to slightly shake, before switching positions. He stopped, closing his eyes and exhaling.

_I can't feel my spirit. _He thought to himself. He sat down and crossed his legs and started to meditate. Searching for his wolf spirit it was no where to be found.

Karone was walking down the beach. Her long blonde hair flowed through the wind. She wiggled her bare feet in the sand and continued searching for various seashells on the ground. RJ opened his eyes and looked out to see her standing there starring at the ocean. She turned her head to look right at RJ.

RJ got back to his feet. He walked off onto the beach and towards her. "You got some moves." She responded.

"I can always teach you something." He walked past her and started to circle her, "You never know when you need self-defense on this island."

She laughed, "Oh yeah?" He stopped in front of her, "Alright."

He moved next to her and got into a fighting position, "Okay. I want you to hold your hands out like this." He looked down at her legs, "And your legs. You want them out like this."

"Like this?"

"Yeah." He moved around and faced her in the exact same position. "Okay, strike a punch." She swiftly hit him and he blocked it. "Okay, now I'm going to hit you. Take your right hand, and slap my fist away." He struck her and she slapped it away. He laughed, "You'll get the hang of it. Not everyone gets it the first time."

She rolled her eyes, "Why don't you really hit me."

RJ arched his brows. She nodded and he finally agreed. He swiftly threw a punch, and she knocked it out of the way, dove in under his arm and flipped him over. He hit the sand hard. She leaned down on him, "Bridge says dinner is ready." And got up and left. He just gasped, surprised at what happened.

RJ got up and shook all the sand off of him. He walked down the beach towards the camp site and towards Bridge and Victor who were sitting there. Karone was having a conversation with one of the survivors. She looked over and smiled at him.

"I found the manifest." Bridge broke RJ's trance. He turned and looked at the brunette who was sitting by the fire. By now the sun had sunk into the ocean and it started to get darker. "This will list everyone that was on the plane."

Summer darted around the boys and next to RJ. She had a few fruits in her hands, "I found these near the base of the jungle." She stated, "This will help with rationalizing our food supplies."

She handed a round fruit to RJ and then one to Bridge and Victor. Bridge continued to read through the list, "That's strange."

"What is?" Victor peered over the list.

He counted on his hand, "I can't see to find Kevin's name on this list and to be honest the survivor count is one more than what is listed here."

RJ reached out and grabbed it, "What?" He looked down on it, "Maybe there's a mistake."

"No mistake." Bridge responded, "A manifest is normally accurate. I've read off that list 3 times. Kevin was not on the plane."

* * *

Dana woke up, groaning. It was a new day and the gang had decided to camp out before continuing on towards what seemed to be a radio tower. Her eyes snapped open from a scream. Tommy and Adam shot up and looked around to see a panic Tori looking around.

Eric got up and made his way over to her, "What's the matter?"

"Where's Hunter." She turned to look at him, "I can't find him anywhere."

"Kevin and Jane are gone too." Adam looked around.

A rustle in the bush caught their attention and Kevin came walking out. Dana ran over to him, "Where did you go?"

He arched his eye brows, "You guys are awake?" He looked at them, "I went to the bathroom."

"Where is Jane and Hunter?" Tori asked.

Kevin shook his head, "I have no idea. They were gone when I woke up."

Eric pulled out his pistol and aimed it right at Kevin. "Why don't you try answering that again?"

"What are you doing?" Tommy and Dana chorused at once. She stepped in front of Kevin and looked right at Eric, "Are you crazy?"

She heard a clicking sound and slowly turned around to see Kevin aiming a gun right back. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that pointing isn't polite?"

Dana quickly moved to the side and the others just starred. "What are you doing, Kevin!" She yelled.

"Who are you?" Eric ignored the doctor. "You weren't on the plane."

Kevin smirked, "I guess you're too smart for me." He slowly started to back away from everyone, "You do not belong here."

Hunter came rushing out, tackling Kevin to the ground. The gun went flying by the tree and the two men were rolling onto the ground. Kevin elbowed Hunter in the face and kicked him off, rushing into the jungle. Eric opened fired, missing and hitting a tree. He ran right after him and into the jungle.

Tori and Adam bent down to see if Hunter was alright. The doctor noticed the gun; she grabbed it and ran after Eric.

"Dana!" Tommy shouted, running after her.

The light speed ranger stopped in the middle of the dense jungle hearing Eric run one way but noticed Kevin standing there looking at her. She swiftly pointed the gun right at him.

"Come on." Kevin stepped forward, "You really going to shoot someone? Do you even know how to use a gun?"

* * *

_Start flashback_

Dana walked towards her brother's lifeless body. She bent down and inspected his pulse. Holding the gun in her hand tightly, placing it on the ground. Wiping her tears away, she heard footsteps and turned around, firing the gun. The bullet hit the wall as a man ran down the hall with a briefcase.

She turned and ran after him. "Get back here." She screamed. The man turned, firing a shot at her. She ducked as it whizzed by her. Looking up, the man was gone. Running outside, Dana could not find the man. Turning at her feet, she walked back inside and back to her brother.

She fell to the ground and looked at him. Grabbing his hand, she held it tightly.

"Dana." She heard a familiar voice.

Turning around she found her father standing there. He made his way over and bent down, placing his hand on his shoulder. She buried her face into his shoulder and started to cry.

A couple of hours had passed. Bill had made arrangements in getting his son safely out of the building. Bill was sitting outside a small coffee shop with his daughter who was pointing her concealed gun right at him.

"Is that necessary?" He took a sip of his coffee.

She shook her head in disgust, "Just a precaution." She responded, "What was Ryan doing here?"

"He was retrieving a package for me." He placed the coffee cup down, "I told you not to go. He knew the risk and that there were others after it."

She shook her head, leaning forward, "Dad. Just tell me. Ever since Lightspeed was disbanded, you have been sending Ryan all over the world. Who are you looking for?"

"We need to get you on a plane as soon as possible. We got to get Ryan home so we can have a service."

She sighed, completely frustrated, "I haven't spoken to you in 3 years. This is exactly why." Dana looked right back at him, "You don't straight up tell me anything." She leaned forward, "Do you know how much of a pain it was to ask what ever happened to Ryan when we were kids?"

"I told you what happened."

"Yes." She responded quickly, "But it took you so long. It wasn't your fault that accident. You made a deal with the demons to save him. I get it but you couldn't tell me. Stop treating me like a child. I'm not a kid anymore."

"Be careful with that gun, Dana." He looked right at it.

She leaned back, "I know how to handle a gun." Dana just sighed.

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_

Kevin took a step forward and she shot a fire in the air, "I know how to handle a gun." She smirked.

"Are you really going to kill me?"

He started to inch back and Dana slowly lowered her weapon. He vanished into the forest as Tommy appeared with Eric not long after. "Where did he go?" Eric shouted.

"He's gone." She looked at him.

"You let him go!"

Dana rolled her eyes before handing the gun to Tommy, "I'm a Doctor. I don't kill people. I save lives." She turned and walked back towards the others.

Tori was knelt down next to Hunter. She stood up when Dana approached out of the jungle, "Did you get him?" She asked, "Jane is still missing."

Dana just shook her head, "Not this time." She averted her eyes to Hunter, "Is he alright? We should head back to camp."

"What about the radio tower?" Adam asked, "Shouldn't we be heading there?"

"We got to warn the others that we are not alone on this island."

* * *

_Start Flashback_

Dana entered a building that was owned by Capetian William Mitchell and his organization. He has heard him talk about it but she didn't think she would be standing in it. Especially under these circumstances. She wore her black dress and a pink clip in her hair. She walked down the hall where she spotted Kelsey Winslow standing, starring through the glass at the casket.

"Kelsey." She spoke up. Kelsey kept starring for a few seconds before turning to her.

"Did you find who shot him?"

"No." She looked through the glass as well, "I wasn't able to see where he went. He took the briefcase as well."

"Dad sending you back with him?"

"Yes. I need you to do me a favor."

Kelsey shook her head and started to walk, "No way, Dana. Look what this got you into. Leave it alone."

Dana chased after her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around, "Kelsey, your one of my dearest friends. We've gone through a lot. Please, I need you to track down my father and see what he is doing."

"This is a family affair." She crossed her arms.

"And were family." Dana looked into her eyes, "Since we were rangers over ten years ago."

Kelsey nodded, grabbing her shoulders, "Fine but if I don't find anything will you leave this alone? For your own sake?" She past her, "For your brothers sake."

Dana nodded as Kelsey turned and walked away. Dana looked behind her to see Captain Mitchell standing there. She sighed and walked further down the hall away from him.

_End Flashback _

* * *

RJ continued to meditate on the rocks by the ocean. He was trying really hard to find his animal spirit but nothing was speaking to him. He felt strange without it. He sighed, opening his eyes and looking out in the ocean.

_I could be at this for hours_ He thought to himself. He stood up and felt a sharp pain. Shaking his head he stood back up. Summer called out to him. "Are you alright!" She shouted.

He turned, hoping around the rocks and back to the beach, "Yeah." He replied. She cleared her bangs and looked at him, "What's the matter?"

She turned to see survivors crowding around a body. The two made their way over and cleared a path. RJ bent down and turned him over. It was Dustin. He was yellow plaid brunette that Tori kept talking about. "Karone found him washed up on shore." Summer spoke.

RJ looked down seeing that he was holding a necklace. He looked around. "I hope the others get back soon."

**To Be Continue.. Read and Review**


	4. The Little Lion Man

**A/N:** Thank you very much for your reviews! I totally agree that the characters need to establish and mold into some roles but it'll take a little time to figure out their place. I don't want to rush it but their personalities will eventually shine and separate themselves in certain situations as each chapter progresses but I hopefully have establish some ideas of a few more characters this chapter.

As always, I don't own Power Rangers, or any themes of any shows that I may have stolen elements from.

**Chapter 04** The Little Lion Man

(Day 5)

Dustin woke up completely dazed and sore. His entire head was pounding beyond belief. Letting his eyes wonder, he found himself inside one of the tarp tents created by the survivors. It was a rather large tent built with bamboo and branches from the jungle. Coughing a bit, the flap of the tent opened up and Tori came crawling in. She sat next to Dustin and took a bottle of water and poured it into a partially broken cup. She lifted his head and allowed him to take a sip of water.

"Thanks." He whispered.

Tori smiled, placing the cup on the blanket. "How are you feeling?"

He used his hands to sit himself up and look at her. He rubbed his temple, "Like I've been hit with a 255cc motorbike." Dustin groaned, "How long have I been out?"

"You've been out for awhile. All of last night and half the day today." She cleared her bangs, "RJ said you were found washed ashore."

"Were still on the island, aren't we?"

She looked at him. He was dirty. His plaid yellow button shirt was fade and the grey t shirt underneath wasn't any better. Dustin tried cleaning the dirt off his legs; his short had a giant hole in the side where his boxers were shown through. "Yeah. It's been-"

"Six days." He interrupted slowly, starring into the blanket. He moved his eyes to a necklace that was hanging off one of the branches. It was a silver pendent with a small yellow crystal in the middle. It swayed slowly with the movement of the tarp.

* * *

_Start Flashback  
_

The sound of water was running in the bathroom of Dustin's apartment. He stood in the shower, letting the water run down his body as he rested his head against the tile wall lost in thought. He didn't know how long he was standing but after while, he slowly reached out and turned the knob, feeling the last drops fall off his skin.

Reaching out, he grabbed a towel and started to dry off. Wrapping it around himself, he made his way out and into the bedroom. Passing the dresser, where the pendant laid, he stood in front of his night stand and checked the clock.

"Are you ever going to get dress?" A woman startled him.

He fumbled with the clock that he had grabbed and dropped it. "Don't do that!" He turned to see Marah standing there with her arms crossed. Dustin bent down and picked it up, placing it back on the stand before looking at her with a smirk.

The brunette woman had long curly hair that stopped at her shoulders. She had cut it awhile back. The gleeful and once evil space villain watched as Dustin walked past her and to his dresser to look for clothes. "You're going to be late. You really should hurry."

"I know." He pulled out a shirt, "I'm hurrying as fast as I can. I wasn't expecting you to drop by."

She walked towards him and looked at the frames that were on his dresser. It was of Dustin and her in several settings. She picked up a frame and looked at specific one. It was of the two of them on a cruise. "This one is my favorite." Marah showed it to Dustin.

He grabbed it and placed it back on the dresser, "We had a little too much fun that vacation." He smiled as he fully got dress.

The door bell rang and it caught the motocross rider's attention. He made his way out of the room and into the living room where Marah followed. She leaned against the door of the bedroom, and watched as he opened the door.

"Hey." Shane smiled as he came in. Tori followed in soon after. Dustin smiled brightly as he closed the door.

"What's up, dude?" He glanced at Shane before diving into a hug with Tori, "Hey Tor."

"Hey Dust, you ready to go?" The red ranger grinned, "My demo is in 30."

"It should be really exciting." Tori added, "I hear there are going to be a lot of good scouts that will be watching."

Dustin nodded, "Yeah!" He exclaimed, exhaling and trailing an awkward sighed after, "I was thinking of meeting you guys there."

"Are you alright?" The blonde arched her brow.

"Yeah, yeah totally." Dustin ran his hand down his face, "I'm just running a little behind."

Shane made his way to his door, "Alright man, try to make it." He turned to him, "You missed it last time. You got to get out of this apartment."

Dustin just smiled as he opened the door and walked out. Tori made her way to the exit as well, turning back to him before leaving.

"Are you even going or were you just lying?" Marah's voice echoed in the background.

Dustin turned, seeing her sitting on the couch. He walked over and sat down, pulling a pillow over his lap, "No I will, but I thought I spend some time with you before I do. After all, you did stop by unexpectedly." He looked at her.

She rested her head on her hand, using her elbow and the back of the couch as support. "You spend anymore time with me you're just going to get sick of me."

The boy grinned, starring right back into her eyes. Marah could not help but smile back, gazing and feeling lost in his.

_End Flashback  
_

_

* * *

_

The old ninja brunette stood in the sand looking out into the ocean. Hunter glanced every so often at him from a distant while carving a round fruit with a knife he had found in the sand.

Taking a break, he twirled it in his hand. "Whoa." Kira made her way over to him, "Where did you learn how to do that?"

Hunter stopped the knife twirling in mid-motion and stuck it in the fruit, "You learn to pick things up when you're traveling." He responded.

She just smiled. Connor joined them as well; his leg was feeling a bit better. He sat down next to Kira. "Oh man, Connor." She placed her hand on her nose, "You smell. Take a dip in the ocean or something."

Connor just rolled his eyes, looking at her, "Thanks Babe." He winked, "I got this way all for you."

She punched him in the arm and turned away from him, "Keep talking Connor, by the time we get rescued, you won't have any teeth left." Hunter had tuned out from the entire conversation. He continued to carve into the fruit not caring about it. He was tired of being around all these people. He finally got up and started to walk away. "Good going." Kira turned back to Connor, "You just weirded the guy out."

* * *

Sky sighed, crossing his arms and standing next to Bridge. "We need to do something. It's been five days." He turned to his comrade.

"Like what?" He turned to him.

"If there are other people on this island, maybe they would know how to get off the island."

Bridge stood there a bit confused. He scratched his head, "Didn't they like kidnap Jane? Is it really a good idea to be hunting down people with guns?"

Sky just shrugged, "Well how did they get on this island? It's a good place to start."

Bridge pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. "I've been trying to draw a map of the island." He showed Sky, "I mean I'm not an artist but I think I got the outline... sort of." Sky leaned in and looked at it. It was of scribbles and mess that Sky couldn't even understand. Bridge wasn't kidding when he said he was no artist. The blue S.P.D officer rolled his eyes and just walked off. "What!" Bridge yelled out to him. The wind blew the paper right out of his hand and down the beach. Bridge chased after it, "Damnit." He said to himself.

Sky only made it a few feet, passing Eric who was sitting in the sand, "I hope you were kidding." He spoke up to him.

Sky stopped in his tracks and turned at the heel of his feet to look at him, "About what?"

Eric stood up slowly, "Trying to have a conversation with those 'others'." He stated, "That guy pointed a gun at me."

"So." Sky fully faced him, "Maybe he thought we were a threat. If we prove we aren't they might help us."

"Don't be so naïve." Eric scoffed, "I know there is a light somewhere in that head of yours."

Sky narrowed his eyes. He hated arrogant people. He did his best to remain calm. "I don't think the shoot first; ask a question later is such a good idea either." He looked down at his holster, "They shouldn't be giving a monkey a gun anyway."

Sky turned to walk off before Eric had the last say. The silver guardian mumbled under his breath before turning in a different direction.

* * *

Dustin had wondered away from everyone. His feet continue to move across the wet sand where the waves ended. Sighing a bit, he ran his hands through the matted hair. He looked over at the island cliffs that were off in the distant.

"Dustin, right?" The brunette turned around to see Adam sitting there. The original black ranger stood up and made his way over to him, "Adam."

The brunette shook his hand, "You're the guy that doesn't talk too much."

Adam looked down at the sand, "Thought that was Eric's reputation."

Dustin smirked as Adam stood beside him. The both of them looked out into the ocean, "Sorry, Tori has a habit of making assumption about people. She's good at heart about it though."

"So are you feeling, alright man?" Dustin just nodded, "Hopefully we'll get off this Island." Adam continued.

The brunette shoved his hands in his pocket, "Yeah." He looked at him, "Not sure how much of a rush I am about that."

Adam gave a quizzed look, "That's the first I heard out of someone's mouth." He spoke honestly, "What you have nothing to go back too?"

"Do you?"

He smiled, "I do." He nodded, "She's bit of a handful but god I miss her." He sighed, "The way she smells, her cooking, hell even the way she scolds me when I'm busier with practicing my martial arts than mowing the grass. What about you? You got someone?"

Dustin scratched the back of his head, "Dude, I'm just trying to stay sane."

"Friendly advice," Adam paused, "Love isn't supposed to make you sane."

He just sighed, "This Island." He looked at him, "Dude, we both know that there's more here, right?" He said quickly and firmly, "There's just something about this place. Something strange."

Adam smirked, "Besides the black smoke?" The two remained quiet, "It's just an Island, man and hopefully any minute now a plane will fly over head and we will be rescued."

* * *

_Start Flashback  
_

The field of grass was blowing from the wind. Waldo 'Dustin' Brooks was lying down in the middle of it and starring up into the sky with a smile on his face. He lifted his right hand and pointed to the sky, tracing the clouds.

"This one kind of looks like the Lion Zord." He leaned his head to the side.

Marah was lying next to him, facing her body in the opposite direction. She turned her head towards him, looking into his eyes and started to laugh, "Oh come on that isn't even close." The woman looked back up again, "Your imagination is way to big for me."

Dustin sat up and continued to point, "Look! There is the outline of the head, and the round mane. How do you not see it!"

She sat up as well and rolled her eyes with a smile, "Do you remember our first date?"

The brunette laughed, running his hands through his clean hair, "How could I forget?" He looked at her, "I was so nervous." He felt the wind started to pick up again.

"It took me awhile to even convince you to even come out with me. You were still pretty ticked about that incident with Lothor and myself trying to prove I was evil to him."

The young boy didn't say anything. He starred at her and than away, before looking back at her again, "And every time you looked at me with those eyes, it got harder and harder to say no." He said softly, "That was almost 4 years ago and it still like that today."

"You missed Shane's demo." Her smile slowly faded a bit, "He's going to be upset."

"He'll understand." Dustin fell back into the grass, "They're all pretty much the same, anyway."

"Dustin." Marah looked down at him. He smiled back at her but she kept a grim look, "How long are you going to keep this act up?"

He pulled himself back up into a sitting position again and sighed, "What act?" He grinned, "I think you worry too much about me. That's what I love about you."

"You need to talk about it." She cleared her bangs, "They need to know."

He shook his head and started to stand up, "There is nothing to tell." He scoffed. He jumped up and down, spinning to look at her, "See. I'm still my crazy fun loving self." He exclaimed.

She laughed, but this time it was because she couldn't believe what she was hearing, "It wasn't your fault." She pushed herself up and moved closer to him, "You don't have to bury yourself in it all." Dustin took a step back and started to walk away. "Dustin, we need to talk about this." She yelled out to him, "Dustin! We can't keep doing this forever!"

He ignored her and continued to walk away.

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Tommy was starring deep into the fire. Night had fallen. He had lost himself pretty much in thought. The trance was broken when his old comrade sat beside him. Adam placed his hand out to collect the heat, "You look lost." Adam smirked.

"I've been a ranger for so long." Tommy turned to him, "And when it comes to being a leader, it's natural." He starred back at the fire, "But for some reason I seem lost here. It's like I don't know how to control this situation."

"It's uncontrollable." Adam put his hands down, "You said so yourself. The best thing to do is stick together. Live together, die alone, right?"

"How are you so calm about this?" Connor was listening on the other side of the fire. Adam and Tommy averted to his voice.

The pause left the two in anticipation to hear what Adam had to say, "I don't know." He finally spoke, "Faith."

Connor just grinned, "What are we on a religious road now?"

"What would you suggest?" Adam eyed Connor.

Mcknight just shrugged and stayed silent, letting his eyes stare into the fire.

* * *

The night was getting pretty late. RJ and Karone were near the ocean enjoying the water on their toes. Adam, Tommy and Connor continued to chat by the fire while Summer and Tori sat outside their respected tents trading stories. Kira stood at the edge of the jungle, looking at everyone in the small community. She rolled her eyes when she noticed Bridge using a stick to draw designs in the sand.

A rustle in the jungle and the sound of voice caught her attention. "Kira." Her name was called again. She noticed Hunter standing there in the dark.

"Wow, you're seriously creeping me out." She took a step forward, "What are you doing?"

"I found something." He waved her to come.

She hesitated but decided to go. Entering the woods, Hunter, the ninja storm ranger, picked up a large branch and wrapped an extra cloth he had around it. Lighting it on fire with a zippo that came out of nowhere, the two proceeded to follow into the woods. "Where are we going?" She pushed some plants aside.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He continued to move. After awhile, the two walked out into a large opening with a giant cliff wall straight in front of them. Hunter raised his torch and Kira looked up to see an old private plane on the edge of the cliff.

"Whoa." She took a step forward, "Is this for real?" Kira looked at Hunter, "Do you think it works?"

Hunter shrugged, "I don't know." He responded.

"How did you find his?"

"Well while everyone else is busy playing vacation, I was wondering around looking for clues. I think it may have been left by those people. I'm going to go up and look."

He handed the torch to Kira and started to walk towards it. "Wait." Kira yelled, "Hunter, are you sure it's a good idea?"

Hunter turned around, "Got a better one?"

"Let's just get Tommy or something." She cried out, "He'll know what to do." Hunter darted to the wall and grabbed hold of the vines. He made his way up, like with the other plane, and swiftly got to the top. He went to the plane, prying the side door open and heading in.

Kira stood there. She looked around, feeling the awkward tension of being alone in the jungle. She hummed a tune, starring up at the plane. "Anything!" She finally yelled out.

Hunter didn't hear her from inside. He looked around, noticing boxes and crates. _Cargo plane?_ He thought to himself. He made his way to the front where he found a dead pilot. The corpse was beyond rotten with bones as its only remains. Leaning forward, he hit a few switches seeing if he could get the radio to work. Leaning forward, the plane was slowly shifting and rocking.

"Hunter!" Kira called out again, "You should get out of there!"

The crimson ranger jumped out of the plane finally and looked down at Kira who sighed in relief. He climbed down and made his way to Kira, "Nothing works in there." He grabbed the torch from her hand, "But I bet we can see if we can get some wires to get the radio to work."

"Great." Kira started to turn, "Let's go tell the others."

Hunter turned to look at the plane, "You can tell them. I'm going to see which way that leads." He pointed at a path.

Kira stopped and shifted her head, "Come on, Hunter. You shouldn't be wondering alone. With Jane kidnapped, you could be next."

Hunter took out his knife and twirled it, flipping it in the air and grabbing the handle, "I got this." He winked before disappearing.

* * *

Dustin walked past Dana's tent. She was outside on a log starring at the white envelope with her brother's handwriting on it. She half opened it before closing it up again. Dustin smiled as she looked up at him before he continued down to find Tori by the rocks.

"What are you doing out here?" He greeted her, "It's really late."

"Well Hunter went off somewhere." She turned to him, "Since the Kevin incident, he's not been wasting time in trying to get us off this island."

Dustin laughed a little, "Everyone has their own ideas how to get off this place." He looked over at Sky and Eric who were glaring at each other from across the beach, "Everyone is trying to be a hero."

Tori couldn't help but chuckle. She cleared her hair out of her face, "Like they're all rangers or something." She paused, letting her smile eventually fade, "Well you know how Hunter is. The brooding loner type." Tori remained silent a bit. "What happened to you, Dustin? You were missing for like 2 days?"

"I don't remember." He quickly responded.

She paused, looking at him with hesitant eyes from the response. Tori walked closer to him and placed her hand on his chest, and looked up into his eyes, "I know you're lying." She whispered, "Just tell me the truth."

He pulled away and turned his back towards her. "There is nothing to tell."

"I know you're still hurting." She responded, "I know you try to pretend to be happy for everyone's sake but I'm your best friend, Dustin. Please, it's been 2 years."

"We should find Hunter." He started to walk, "Can't let him brood by himself."

* * *

_Start flashback_

Dustin was back in his apartment sitting at the dinning room table. He looked out the window at the traffic that was passing by while eating a sandwich. Marah giggled a bit, walking past him and around the table "You always had a big appetite."

"I can't get enough of it." He took another bite. She glanced at the trophies that were on a stand. There were several of free style motocross trophies. "I haven't touched a bike in so long." He spoke up after the brief silent. He placed his half eaten sandwich down and pushed the plate away.

She looked back at him, "Sometimes I would get jealous." Marah smirked, "You were always on that damn bike or talking about it." She let her hand run down one of the trophies, "I always wondered if you were going to leave me for your hobbies."

"I did get pretty into it. I was good at it." He stood up from the table, "I love it when I'm good at something."

"Like being a ranger?" She grinned. Dustin looked at her, she wasn't looking back but he could tell she was smirking, "You ever going to ride again?" He didn't answer her. He walked into the living room where Marah quickly followed. "Dustin." She called out to him. He turned around and she smile, "Play that song that we love."

"I'm not playing that song." He said, half laughing, "I can't."

She made her way to the ipod and speakers. "Come on. For old time sake." He slowly walked over looking at the small device. He flipped through the music and stopped at one of the song. "Come." She whispered, "When I say ready…" She trailed.

"I'll say go." He followed after. He slowly moved his thumb and pressed play. 'Dance So Good' by Wakey Wakey started to play.

"This came on our first date." She smiled, "You wouldn't shut up you were so nervous." Marah started to laugh.

"You were upset because you didn't think anyone could take you seriously." He looked back at her, "So I tried distracting you with my endless rants."

"We were just young goofy teenagers." She responded, "But this song came on and I just felt.." He walked away, sitting on the couch. She moved slowly to him and just kept smiling as his eyes watered a little.

She swayed her hips as she danced to the music. Dustin leaned on his hands, using his elbow and knees as support as he watched her. Her eyes were closed, her hair bouncing with every movement. "God, I love this song." She whispered. A knock on the door caught their attention and the music continued to play. "Answer it." Marah said, stopping in mid motion, "Go to Sydney."

He shook his head, "Were not done." He looked at her before standing up, "The only time I get to see you is when I'm not busy doing all these other things."

"There is plenty of time to be alone." She whispered, "Open the door." He walked over to it. Marah watched intently by the couch, "When I say ready.."

He placed his hand on the knob and rested it there for a few seconds, "I'll say go." He quickly opened it.

"Hi." Tori smiled, standing at the door step, "I thought I would see what you are up too."

Dustin looked back to see Marah no longer standing there. He turned to the blonde, "I'm in the middle of cleaning."

"Oh." She looked around a bit, "Well you missed Shane's demo so I figure you could get out of the apartment now or something."

"Yeah today's just not a good day."

"Oh." Tori said again, "Well are you coming to Sydney with us next week?"

Dustin hesitated before finally nodding, "Yeah." He reluctantly spoke.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

She took a step back and turned as Dustin closed the door. The brunette leaned against it, listening as the music just ended. He stood there alone in silence.

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Kira came back to the camp with a torch in her hand. She was sweaty, the humidity was powerful that night. She stumbled forward. Sky was by the edge, he turned making his way to her as she caught her balance, "Where did you go?" He asked.

"Hunter found a plane." She answered, pointing into the woods with the torch, "It might be something to check out."

Eric overheard the conversation. "Where is it?" He ignored Sky's presence and looked at the dirty blonde. Sky rolled his eyes, annoyed that Eric kept coming around and interrupting his conversations.

"It's on route 304." She sarcastically responded, "I don't know. It's in the jungle; I can take you to it if you want."

"Show me."

"I'm coming too." Sky responded as they entered the jungle again.

* * *

"There she goes again." Connor watched from his tent as Kira left. He was sitting outside of it with Summer.

She smirked, "You jealous? Why don't you just go with them?"

"I can't with this leg."

"Don't be a baby." She rolled her eyes, "This Island is going to eat you alive if act like that."

"It's healing a lot faster than I thought." He looked down at it, "I'll be running in no time."

"Good." She said, "Cause when the others come to attempt to kidnap us, we're going to have to be ready to fight."

"Do you think they'll it'll come to that? I'm not sure what a fist is going to do verse a gun."

She slowly stood up, "They have no idea who they are messing with."

Summer turned and left with haste. Connor gave a bewildered look, glancing to see RJ walk by, "Did you hear what she just said?"

He stopped, "Parts of it." He looked down at him, "All you have to remember is that the hand." He swiftly waved it, "Is quicker than the eye." He let a quarter appear. He then proceeded to walk down the beach.

Connor just sat there, shaking his head. "I'm not sure if the Island is crazy or the people on it." He said to himself.

Kira finally lead the two to the clearing where the plane was. Sky inspected the area before the bushes began to move again. Everyone turned and saw Tommy coming out with a torch of his own.

"Dr. O." Kira moved to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I saw you leaving the beach again." He darted his eyes to the two, "I thought maybe you could use some help."

Eric walked to the wall of the cliff and began climbing. "Hey." Sky called out chasing after him. He proceeded to make his way up as well as they got closer to the plane.

"And I figure you didn't want to be alone with these two." He trailed off, shaking his head.

Kira sighed, "These two make Connor and Ethan's dumb antics look good."

Eric finally made it to the top. He entered the plane with Sky following in right after. Sky checked the boxes, "What are these?" He looked at them.

"Don't bother with that." Eric moved to the front and looked at the panel. He hit a few more switches.

Sky finally pried open the box and looked inside. He noticed a bunch of statues inside. "What is this?"

"Really?" Eric turned back, "What are we shopping?"

Sky bolted a look at him, "We might find something useful instead of trying to get a plane that doesn't even work."

"Hey, if we can get this going than maybe we can get some people off this Island."

"Or maybe we can just talk to those people on the Island and find a working plane already."

"Really? How many times are you going to suggest that? You sound more ridiculous every time you do."

Sky scoffed, "Well, it doesn't matter what you think. You can go get yourself killed if you want."

Eric made his way forward as the plane started to shift even more, "Did you feel that?"

Sky ignored him, trying to look through the crate, "Just go wait down there. I'll handle everything."

The movement of the plane was more noticeable this time. Sky looked around and than back at Eric. "Don't move."

"Are you crazy? We need to get out of this." Eric shot back.

"Just listen to me." Sky frustratingly said

Eric shook his head and moved forward from the front of the plane. Before he knew it, the plane started to tip, pushing the crate towards the front. Sky grabbed onto something as he felt his body heading towards the front as well.

Tommy moved Kira out of the way, as the two dashed away from the cliff wall. The plane fell onto its tip, before falling on its back. Dust and dirt flew into the air, with a large crashing sound, spreading and consuming past Kira and Tommy as they covered themselves.

Coughing, Tommy looked up, covered in dirt. He moved his arm out, hearing Kira cough as well. His hand slid through the dirt feeling something cold. Crawling a bit on his elbow, he brushed away the dirt a bit revealing a metal panel. "What the?" He whispered, getting onto his knees and using both hands to brush some more dirt.

Kira pushed herself back up onto her knees and looked as well as the two starred at the metal hatch.

* * *

Dustin was sitting in Tori's tent. He sat there, resting his arms on his knees as he listened to the wave's crash into the ocean. Starring at the pendent that was hanging in the tent he reached out and grabbed it.

"Still keeping that around, huh?"

Dustin moved, startled a bit, "Marah." He looked over to see her sitting next to him, "I told you not to do that."

"Sorry." She whispered.

"I thought you were gone.

"Well." Marah trailed off, "I am."

He rolled his eyes, "No I mean." He tried to find the right words, "You haven't shown up in the last few weeks. I thought I was-"

"Sane?" She giggled. He bit his lips and stayed silent, "This Island." He looked at her as she spoke, "It has much more secrets than you think."

"Secrets?" He arched his brows.

"Everyone is in danger."

He just looked at her, "You told me not to find them." He said, "That the Island will put them in danger if they continue to roam around it. What danger, Marah?"

The flap quickly broke open and Tori peaked inside, "There you are." She said. Dustin sat there alone, still holding the pendant. "I was going to get some food. Do you want some?"

Dustin just nodded. Tori let go of the flap and the sound of footsteps trailed away. He looked back to where Marah was sitting. She still wasn't there. He gulped, as he looked back at the exit, remaining silent.

**To Be Continue. Please Please Read & Review**


	5. We Are Not Alone

**A/N**: Here is the next Installment. I hope you enjoy. Please read and review!

**Chapter 05** We Are Not Alone

(Day 5 & 6)

_Start Flashback_

Tommy stood on the side walk of Angel Grove. His eyes were fixed on the glass display in front of him. The various necklaces, rings, and fancy jewelry sparked from the sun's light. Adjusting his glasses; he scanned with his eyes, closely examining the rings. He leaned closer, inches away from the glass. Finally after a few minutes, he stood back up and walked inside.

A woman behind the counter turned and smile,d "Hello, welcome." She moved around to greet Tommy, "How can I help you?" Tommy looked back at the display before noticing more rings around the store. He sighed looking at the woman. She had a slight grin on her face, "Ah." She moved over to one of the display case, "I know that look. That's the look of confusion."

"Is it that obvious?" Tommy walked over. He took off his leather jacket and placed it on the counter, "It has to be perfect."

She simply smiled back, "Then we will not stop until we find the perfect one."

After awhile, he had exited the door. His jacket was slung over his arm as he made his way out and down the side walk. He turned the corner where he bumped into a brunette girl. She turned around, her long hair swinging into her face before allowing it to fall away. Kimberly Hart. A name Tommy had never thought he would be saying again. Kim Hart was wearing a white blouse and blue jeans. She had a pink pin on her hair. Kim held two coffees in her hand.

"Tommy." She spoke as the two began to walk, "Where the heck did you go?"

He moved in, wrapping his arm around her and giving her a kiss on the head, "I went to check out what time the museum opens tomorrow." He lied. The two continued to walk heading around the corner. They waited at the edge of the street. Tommy looked around. He spotted a couple walking out of a store. It was a blonde hair man and a brunette girl. Unbeknown to them, it was Kelsey Winslow and Ryan Mitchell. She was holding his hand as he went in to kiss her on the lips before the two walked away. "So are we going to go to the movie? We don't want to be late." He finally started to speak.

She let go of his hand, "We've been almost ten years too late." Kim teased before walking across the street. She turned, clearing her hair, "Come on, Tommy!"

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_

"Tommy!" The old legendary ranger stood there lost in thought. His hand was playing with a ring on his left hand. "Tommy!" A voice snapped him out of his trance. He turned around standing near the shores of the beach. Looking around, he spotted Kira yelling across the beach. He ran up and made his way to her. "Come on! RJ and the others had left for the hatch already."

Connor had started walking better again. His leg was healing a lot faster then he had anticipated. Joining up with Tommy and Kira, the boy wonder pulled out a pistol and checked to see how many rounds were in it. "Are we ready?" He looked at the two of them.

Kira arched her brows, "Connor, what do you need a gun for?" She crossed her arms.

He shrugged, "Well Eric certainly doesn't need it." He glanced at the other survivors, "If were going to explore that Hatch, we want to be careful."

"Dr. O. Are you really going to let this dweeb handle a gun?"

Tommy paused, looking between the two. He finally turned to Connor, "Just don't point it towards anyone friendly." He finally responded before leaving to head into the woods.

Kira gave a smug look to Connor before quickly following.

The three of them were walking through the woods. Passing over a log and passing a few large trees, they stumbled closer to the Hatch location. Kira stopped and bent down to inspect a few yellow flowers that were blooming. She smiled, picking one up and twirling it in her hand. Tommy stopped to look back at her old student and comrade. Connor had moved far past the two, looking back at them before Tommy nodded and he continued ahead.

"Sometimes I forget we are stranded." She walked towards him, "I look at all these pretty things growing here and it feels peaceful."

"Until you start smelling yourself," Tommy lifted up his arm to take a quick sniff, "Than reality rushes all back."

"You don't have to ruin the fantasy, Dr. O." She rolled her eyes. She proceeded forward, not realizing her foot got caught by a ground vine. Tripping, she fell into Tommy's arm. He caught her, quickly holding her tightly as she briefly laid into his chest. Quickly realizing the position she was in, she broke away and cleared her hair towards the back of her ears, "Sorry." She quickly said before moving past him. "We should catch up, before Connor decides to shoot himself in the foot or something."

Tommy and Kira finally came out of the jungle and into the clearing. The plane was still flipped on its back from that night. Tommy joined RJ, Dana, Adam, Connor, Bridge and Summer as they all surrounded the clearing of the hatch panel.

Adam bent down, placing his hand on the cold surface, "What do you think it is?"

"What do you think it is?" Kira crossed her arms, a little annoyed by the stupid question, "It's a giant door in the ground."

Dana bent down beside Adam, looking at him, "It looks like it was covered pretty well. I don't think it would have been found-"

"If it wasn't for Sky and Eric acting like total idiots?" Kira added afterwards.

Tommy turned and looked at her, shaking his head slightly. She raised her hands in defense, turning to walk away and towards the fallen plane. RJ turned and followed her as the two looked around the clearing.

Bridge moved onto the entire panel, bending down and reaching to the feel the door. He leaned his head towards the plastic window, "I wonder if anyone is alive in there?" Bridge closed one eye, peering in, hoping that it would help see better.

"Just pry the damn thing open." Connor finally wailed. The others glancing at him, not realizing Bridge fell over, hitting his face against the hatch door. The green S.P.D ranger rolled over and towards the edge of the door frame, digging his fingers into the crevice and pulling as hard as he can.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Bridge." Dana called out to him. Bridge stopped looking at her, "We don't know what is down there."

Summer moved over to Bridge, "Which is why we should open it." She said before bending down to help him open it.

"Summer." Dana sternly said, "We need to come up with a plan."

"A plan?" The blonde looked at her, "Dana, we've been on this Island for longer than we should. Enough planning out plans. Let's just find some answers."

"I'm sure the answers we are looking for will come when need be." Adam stood up to walk towards Tommy. Tommy just looked down at the whole door. He had not said a word the entire conversation. Adam analyzed him before turning back.

"Those people that took Jane are out there." Summer finally stood up. Bridge stood up as well, scratching the back of his head, listening to the whole conversation. "We have no weapons and we have no clue where we are. We need to be ready for when they attack us again. We need to beat them."

Dana rolled her eyes, turning to head over to join RJ and Kira. She couldn't stand hearing Summer's new passion to defend herself. Summer wasn't anything short but being right though. This strange Island where they have crash landed was a lot more than they had thought it would be. It was suppose to be a quick rescue so everyone can get on with their lives. It was suppose to be an Island with no other people. Apparently though, everything wasn't as it seemed.

RJ leaned against the plane. He watched as Kira dug through the inside, throwing statues out of the plane. He turned to Dana, "Got tired of starring at the door?"

"Certainly isn't providing anything useful."

He pushed himself off, "That's the beauty about doors." He grinned, "They always seem to open up more questions than they do answers."

She just starred into the jungle, "I need to find someone." Dana looked at RJ, "Will you come with me?"

"What are we looking for?"

She moved past him and towards Kira, "My brother." She bent down and picked up a statue, "And his coffin."

RJ just starred at her. There was nothing he could respond with.

* * *

Karone was walking past some tents. She made her way to the camp fire where Dustin and Tori were sitting. She sat down and gave a small wave to them, "Hey."

Dustin turned to her, "Hey Karone." He responded, "How are Eric and Sky doing?"

She shrugged, picking up one of the sticks, "They're sleeping now. They're pretty battered and bruise but they should be fine in a couple of days. Nothing seems broken according to Dana."

Tori picked at her fingers, giving a look of disgust, "I broke another nail." She groaned, "I know I am made for the beach but this is ridiculous."

Dustin sighed, rubbing the sides of his arms, "The others are not back from that hatch thing?"

"I don't think so." Karone looked back at the jungle, "Some of the survivors are talking though. Victor and this guy Sal are causing quite a commotion with some theories."

Tori groaned, standing up, brushing the sand out of her hair, "Has anyone seen Hunter?"

"He took the radio and went somewhere." Dustin responded, "Not sure what he's doing. He said something about having to get it fixed. That it might give some answers." He paused in silent, thinking about what Marah had said to him last night in the tent. He shook the thought out of his head quickly.

Tori turned, "I'm just going to go for a walk."

Karone got up and moved closer to Dustin. He remained silent as they awkwardly starred at the fire. He couldn't help but feel indifferent about the whole situation they were in. The blonde looked at him and smiled, "You seem so calm." She finally spoke, "How do you do it?"

He looked over at her, "What do you mean?"

"You've been lost for days. We have been hanging on this beach. Kidnappers are on this Island and you just seem so calm about it." She trailed near the end, "Maybe a little lost."

He forced a smile, "We're all lost."

A huge scream caught all the survivors on the beach's attention. Karone and Dustin shot up and looked around. They ran, hearing Tori's screams again.

"What's going on?" One of the survivors called out.

Dustin stopped, taking a few steps back, looking at her, "Stay here."

Karone and Dustin dashed down the beach and around the bend. They stopped suddenly, Karrone grabbing onto Dustin's arm at the sight they saw.

Tori was held against her will with a knife against her throat by some woman none of the survivors have ever seen before. The mysterious woman was wearing ragged clothes with colors fading away. Her long dirty blonde hair covered half of her face. She gripped tightly on Tori, pressing the knife hard against her neck. "Well, Well, Well." The woman spoke, "The cavalierly has arrived."

"Tori." Karone moved forward, letting go of Dustin, "Who are you?" She averted her eyes to the enemy.

"I don't think you are in any position to be asking the questions." The woman responded, "You need to get off this Island."

"Don't you think we've been trying?"

The woman gave a dirty look, "You aren't trying hard enough. You guys are being way too nosy."

"Oh" Dustin arched his brows, "You mean like uncovering the hatch?" He took a step forward. She sneered, reacting to the comment. Dustin could tell that she had no idea what they had discovered until now. "Just let my friend go."

* * *

_Start Flashback_

Kimberly Hart walked through the flower shop. She picked up a pink rose and smelt it. She turned to Tommy who stood there. "I love flowers." She moved to some more that were in the corner, "They are so beautiful." Tommy walked around. He glanced at the various colors. The fan above was rotating at a steady pace keeping the garden nice and cool. The sun shined viciously through the glass, pressing the heat on Tommy as he followed Kim around.

"Have you decided what you wanted?" Tommy spoke.

She shook her head, "Not yet, this decision takes careful thinking." Kim smiled, rounding a table and looking at Tommy. She stayed silent for a few minutes, inspecting a yellow flower, "Do you miss it?" Kim asked without looking up.

"Miss what?"

"Reefside?" She finally looked up, "Being a professor there?"

He thought about it before finally shrugging, "I miss a lot of things." He finally responded, "I didn't see myself back in Angel Grove.. back here with you."

She spun around with a dozen pink roses in her hands, "I think these will do."

Tommy and Kim had left the flower shop and arrived back at the apartment. Tommy closed the door and placed the keys on the glass stand while Kim took the flowers into another room. He glanced down at the frame of Kim and him. Moving to the mail that was next to it, he shuffled through it and stopped at one that was from Adam Park. "Hey we got mail from Adam." He inspected it, "I wonder what it is?" He looked up not hearing a response. "Kim?" he paused, slowly placing the mail back down, "You alright?" He moved away from the table and into the bedroom where Kim had walked into. Tommy noticed Kim unconscious on the floor by the bed. He rushed over by her and tilted her head towards him, "Kim! Wake up!"

He heard a clicking sound and slowly stood up. Turning around with his hands raised, he looked into the woman's eye that was pointing a gun at him. She had long dirty blonde hair with some pink streaks running through it. She wore all black; black coat, black pants, and black high heels. "Don't move." She spoke.

"Who are you?" Tommy glared at her, not moving an inch, "What do you want?"

"You can call me Kapri." She moved towards the door without taking her eyes or gun off of him, "I've been expecting you, Tommy."

He lowered his hands, "Do I know you?"

She shook her head, "No. You don't." Kapri responded, "I've come to deliver you a message."

He looked down at Kim who was groaning. Tommy flashed a look back at her, "You have a funny way of showing it." He glared at her, "What is it?"

"Whatever you do," She responded, "Do not get on a plane to Sydney, Australia."

He arched his eyebrows in confusion. "I don't plan on it." He was confused. He had no plans of Australia or even traveling anytime soon. "What are you talking about?"

"If you ever want to see that woman on the ground or anything at all than you will do everything possible to make sure you do not get on that flight!"

Tommy just nodded. "Alright." He promised, "Just please put the gun down."

Kapri slowly lowered it. Swiftly moving, Tommy grabbed her wrist, twisting it and forcing her to drop the gun. Kapri spun around, releasing his grip and kicking him in the face. Tommy fell sideways, hitting the wall and looking as she ran towards the window. Smashing through it, Kapri flipped to the ground and looked up to see Tommy sticking his head out. She quickly ninja streaked away.

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_

Tommy turned, standing in the middle of the clearing. He looked up at the sky before realizing that most of the gang already had left. "Are you ready?" Connor called out from the edge where Kira and he were standing.

He didn't realize that he had spaced out. He nodded, taking a step forward before he heard a clicking noise. It was an all too familiar sound. "Tommy!" Kira called out, "Behind you!"

Tommy turned around to see a man holding a rifle to his face. Kira and Connor ran towards him as 5 more strangers came from all around the clearing with rifles in their hands. The yellow dino ranger spun around realizing that they were surrounded. "You don't think this is the welcoming party, do you?" Connor asked as he raised his hands, backing up and bumping into Tommy.

"Shutup, Connor." Kira sneered, jabbing him before giving a slight smile to the ones holding a gun.

"These are the ones from the plane, Xander." One of the men spoke, "Should we kill them?"

Xander, the man holding the gun to Tommy's face remain silent. Tommy locked eyes with his, waiting for the next move to happen. Xander studied him carefully before finally speaking, "No." He slowly said, "Those weren't our orders."

"They don't belong here though!" The man roared, "They are tainting the Island with every breath they make!"

"Who are you?" Xander ignored him. He kept a tight grip on the gun. His dark black hair had grown down to his ears. He wore a shore sleeve green button shirt and khaki pants. He was a lot cleaner than the survivors. Tommy stayed quiet. "Answer the question!"

"We're survivors." Tommy responded, "From Oceanic 335. We crash landed here and we've been waiting to be rescued."

"Ha!" The man laughed, looking at his comrades, "No one is going to rescue you!"

"Shutup, Bryce." Xander grew angry.

"Let's just kill them." Bryce raised his gun to Connor's face, "I'll take the first shot."

Connor looked at his friends. Reading their faces, he nodded, lunging forward. It happened so fast, but Connor and Kira knocked 'The Others' to the ground. Connor quickly pulled out his pistol and shot the remaining two that were standing. Tommy swiftly grabbed Xander's gun, twisting it to the side. A shot fired from the rifle before being yanked out of his hand. Tommy kicked Xander to the ground before turning to his friends, "Run!" He shouted.

Connor and Kira dashed into the jungle without hesitation. Xander flipped back onto his feet. Tommy turned to see an incoming fist right into his face. Stumbling backwards, the legendary martial artist got into position, blocking two kicks that came flying at him. Tommy ducked, leg sweeping Xander back on the ground before turning and running to catch up with the others.

* * *

"Just put the knife down." Dustin slowly walked closer, "You know we don't mean you any harm."

Dustin and Karone looked helplessly as the woman pressed the knife tightly against Tori's throat. A man came walking out of the jungle and onto the beach behind the strange woman. "Taylor." He spoke, "Xander ran into a snag with the others. He needs our help."

She looked at him, "Can't you see I'm a little busy?"

"It's an order." He spoke calmly, "We must abide by them."

Taylor sneered, releasing her grip on Tori and pushing her towards the others. Dustin reached forward, grabbing Tori, looking right back at the woman. Taylor glanced back at Dustin, "You don't seem surprise to see us." She walked forward with the knife.

"What did you do with Jane!" Karone ignored the comment, "What do you want with us."

Taylor didn't bother to respond. She looked right at Dustin who starred right back. "Let's go." The man spoke before disappearing into the jungle. Taylor raised her knife at the young ninja ranger.

"I'm not done with you." She said slyly before disappearing into the jungle.

Tori looked over at Dustin, "Did you know these people were here?" She questioned.

Dustin shook his head quickly before turning, "No, come on. Let's see if the others got back."

Tommy ran through the jungle as swiftly as possible. He finally had caught up Connor and Kira who were catching their breath by a tree. "We got to keep moving." Tommy ran past them.

Kira sighed, taking a deep breath before continuing to run after her mentor. Connor was not too far behind. The older man stopped and looked around before back at his comrades. Sweat was pouring down his face as he tried to catch his breath, "Connor. We should split up and draw them away from the camp site. We don't want to lead them to the other survivors."

Connor nodded, "Alright. I'll head this way." He looked at Kira and then back at Dr. O.

"Be careful Connor." Kira took a step forward. With a flash, Connor left towards the other direction.

A shot fired, hitting the tree next to Kira and Tommy. She yelped, ducking from the sound. Tommy grabbed her and pushed her forward as the two continue to run. Xander was close behind, trailing the two of them. After a few minutes of running, Tommy and Kira came to a sudden halt at an edge of a cliff. Kira grabbed hold of Tommy's shirt, almost losing balancing and falling over. He pulled at her arm, pulling her into his chest as she grabbed on.

Xander came walking out with the rifle in his hand. He aimed it at the two. "Guess you ran out of runway." He looked between the two, "I have orders to bring you in."

Tommy exhaled, trying to catch his breath as Kira held tightly in his arms.

"You don't look like much of an errand boy." Tommy sharply responded.

Xander smirked, "It pays well." He sarcastically responded, "Now walk towards me."

He looked behind him and down at the large river steam before back at Xander. "Do you trust me, Kira?" He whispered.

She nodded, "Yeah."

He moved to the edge with her, before grabbing Kira and jumping off. Xander ran to the edge, looking down as they hit the water with a large splash.

* * *

_Start flashback_

Kim was quickly packing her things into a suitcase. Tommy came into the room, moving to take the clothes back out. "Please. Let's just talk about this."

Kim moved past the boarded up window where Kapri had jumped out. It had been a few months since the incident. Things were going perfectly fine between the two. The entire incident had been at the back of their minds. Tommy was completely dumbfounded by this sudden urge of Kim walking out on him. Leaving him again like all those years ago when she pursued her dream in Florida when they were teenagers saving the world. "Tommy, I have to go." She said.

"Is it because of what happened?" He turned to see her grab more clothes, "I told you. I have no idea who she is. I have nothing to do with whatever that lunatic was saying."

She shook her head, stuffing more clothes into her suitcase, "No." She said firmly. Kim moved out of the room with Tommy following behind. Kimberly made it to the kitchen where she opened up a cupboard and began pulling a few glasses out.

"I don't understand than." He shook his head, "Why are you suddenly moving out? I thought you were out getting groceries." She placed the last glass she pulled and looked down at it. "Look. Whatever I did, I'm sorry. Just don't leave again."

"I have too." She spun around and yelled. A tear fell down her cheek. She wiped it away before leaning on the island counter with her hands, "You need to go back to Reefside." She calmly whispered.

He moved to the other side of the counter, "Just tell me what happened." He leaned in, "Did someone talk to you?"

She shook her head, "It doesn't matter." She moved past him, "I'm leaving you, Tommy."

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_

Tommy awoke, groaning. His eyes fluttered open. He was laying at the edge of the river. His eyes starred right at the wedding ring on his left hand as he moved it. Lifting his head, the water dripped down his right cheek. His clothes were entirely soaked. He stood up to hear Kira coughing and sitting up.

He crawled over to her through the water. "Are you alright?" He moved closer.

She moved her head to look at him. Blood was running down the side of her temple. She wiped her hair out the way as Tommy helped her to her feet, "Yeah, I think so. Where are we?" She looked around.

Tommy glanced as well, "I have no idea."

* * *

Connor had finally made it back to the camp. He fell out of the jungle, rolling in the sand. Dana and Adam, who were talking with each other, turned to see him stumble back to his feet. They ran over to see if he was alright.

"Connor." Adam spoke first, "What's the matter? Why are you out of breath?"

He shook his head, bend it a bit, resting his hands on his knees, calming his breathing "We were ambushed. 'The Others.' surrounded us. I split to lose them so they couldn't find their way back here."

"Too late." Dustin came walking up with Karone. Tori had gone back to her tent after the incident. The others had turned. "Tori was attacked down the beach. I'm sure it was Kevin who gave away our location. "

"We are going to have to move." Dana crossed her arms, "It isn't safe here anymore."

"What about waiting for rescue?" Karone grew concerned, "How are they going to see us if we aren't on the beach."

"Right now, surviving is our priority."

"Where will we go?" Adam asked.

"I know where." A voice caught everyone's attention. They all turned to see Hunter standing there with a knife in his hand. "There is a cave about 30 minutes from here. There is fresh water and everything."

Dana moved forward, "Are you sure it's safe?"

He nodded, "Yes."

Dana nodded back, "Alright can you take the survivors?" She looked back at Adam, "Make sure you get them all there safely. I recommend leaving first thing tomorrow."

"What about you?" Adam arched his brows.

"I have to go find my brother." She responded, "I promise I'll find you when I'm done." Adam watched as she moved to where RJ and Summer were standing with bags on their back. RJ handed Dana hers. The blonde looked back at Adam and the others before turning to head down the beach.

* * *

Kira and Tommy sat near the edge of the river. Night had fallen. Tommy had gathered some sticks to start a fire. The two huddled around it, trying to keep warm. "What are we going do, Dr. O?" Kira asked, starring into the fire.

"We are going to figure out where we are and make our way back to the beach. Don't worry. We'll be fine."

She cleared the hair out of her face, "I'm not worried." Kira spoke confidently, "We've been through crazy things together. Being lost on an Island, after a plane crashed and stranded us, is nothing compared to fighting Messagog." Tommy smirked at the comment. "Why did you come back, Dr. O? Why did you come back to Reefside?"

* * *

_Start flashback_

Tommy Oliver sat at the edge of his bed in the half empty apartment. He had his own bag beside him as he sat there in the dark. The partial light bled through the sides of the boarded window. Kim had left hours ago, urging him not to follow. There was nothing he could do to convince her to stay.

He finally stood up, grabbing his bag and making his way to the door. Pulling out the engagement ring from his pocket, he placed it on the table and opened the door to leave. Making his way outside, the rushing traffic and busy noise of Angel Grove continued. He placed his bag in the familiar jeep before looking around.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Tommy turned to see Kapri standing there. He had not seen or heard anything from her since she showed up in his apartment couple of months ago. Grabbing her by her coat, he slammed her against the side of his jeep, "Did you have something to do with Kim!" He sneered.

She smacked his arms away and pushed him back. Various civilians walked by, glancing at them, walking away without interfering. Tommy ignored them as he starred into her eyes. "No." She responded, "There are others out there watching you."

"Others?" He shook his head, "Look, I have no idea what is going on but I have nothing to do with any of this. You have the wrong person."

Kapri stepped aside as he opened the door to his jeep and climbed in. She turned and looked at him, "There are dangerous forces at work here."

He smirked, "I can handle dangerous."

She took a step back, "This is more than just facing monsters and villains." Kapri sternly said. Tommy eyed her, figuring out if she knew he was once a ranger or not.

"I am going back to Reefside. I hope to not see you again." He started the Jeep before driving off.

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_

The next day had come. Dana, Summer and RJ had been trekking through the jungle for awhile. They were deep into the Island, exploring the radius of where the plane's cargo could have fallen.

"Do you think we are going the right way?" RJ called out to Dana who was leading the charge.

Summer turned back to RJ. She had decided to answer him instead of Dana, "We don't really need a lead." She spoke, "We best keep our guards up though incase anyone decides to ambush us."

"We are not getting into a fight." Dana stopped to look at them, "We don't even have weapons."

"We have our fist." She clenched one, "We'll just beat their faces till they turn blue."

RJ moved past them and looked up into the trees, "Is that what you are looking for?"

Dana and Summer looked up to see a coffin laying in the trees. It was wedged in between the branches. Dana sighed before dropping her bag. "Looks like we are going up." She said.

She firmly grasped the base of the tree, pulling herself up to grab a branch. RJ pushed the bottom of her feet, allowing her to fully get onto the branch and began her assent up towards the coffin. Making to it, she placed her hand on the coffin to feel the smooth wooden oak. "Are you alright, Dana!" Summer called out.

Dana ignored the call and just ran her eyes through the coffin. Taking a deep breath, she lifted one side of it to see if Ryan's body was intact. Her eyes widen. "What's the matter?" RJ spoke afterwords. Dana looked down to see no body. She looked down around the ground to see if maybe it had fallen out. Her eyes caught the Radio Tower that they had spotted earlier. It was closer; the tower itself seemed a lot bigger up close.

RJ moved to where she was looking at and spotted the tower as well before glancing at Dana. "Ryan isn't in here." Dana called down to them.

"What!" They both chorused.

**To Be Continued.. Please R&R **


	6. Even The Sky Has Limits

**A/N**: Hey Guys, here is the next installment of the story. I thank you very much for your reviews and input. If you haven't reviewed, please do. It helps know I got readers! As always, I don't own any of the characters or themes except my originals. Enjoy this Bridge and Sky Centric Flashback episode!

**Chapter 06 **Even The Sky Has Its Limits

(Day 7)

The remaining survivors had arrived safely at the cave. They had settled in perfectly fine. With their second day being there, they waited patiently for the others to return. Hunter was right about it being a safe spot for them. It was a large cave, enough for the 21 remaining survivors. A large stream stretched across the back and around the sides of the cave. Bridge jumped on the rocks, moving from each one until he got to a pool of water. Taking a plastic water bottle, he filled it up, making his way down. Tripping on the last rock he hit the ground hard. The water bottle slipped from his hand rolling until it stopped at Dustin's foot.

The young brunette bent down and picked it up as Bridge got back on his feet, "You alright?" Dustin asked.

Bridge scratched the back of his head before walking over and grabbing the bottle with his dirty tattered glove, "Yeah." He smiled, "I'm a bit of a klutz sometimes."

"You remind me of someone I know." Dustin smirked. Bridge took a few steps back before making his way over to where Sky was laying.

Hunter stood beside Dustin out of nowhere. The two were watching as Bridge was digging through a bag, "He doesn't seem too bright." The old crimson ranger spoke.

Dustin turned, un-phased by his sudden appearance, "Nah." He disagreed, "He's plenty of smart. He just doesn't have a care in the world." He trailed near the end. Bridge reminded him a lot of himself. A kind of guy that would take each day as it comes and not let the huge things get to him. Well, it reminded of who he used to be.

"Do you think Shane and the others are looking for us?" Hunter asked.

Dustin crossed his arms while taking a few steps back, "I sure hope so." He started to walk. Hunter followed as they made their way to Tori who was sitting near the entrance of the cave. It had been raining all day.

She craned her head, "This cave is beautiful." Tori watched the rain fall at the entrance, "You're lucky to find this, Hunter."

"Yeah." Was the only word he responded with.

"Going to stick around?" She asked him.

Connor came walking over. He paced back in forth, uneasy and irritated. "They never came back. I'm worried about them."

"Tommy and Kira?" Dustin asked, "I'm sure they are fine. We'll probably look for them when this rain lets up."

"Yeah." Connor tried to calm himself, "I suppose you're right."

Dustin looked around to notice Hunter was no longer standing there with them. He had retreated back into the cave without saying anything. Tori sighed, "I need a shower." She groaned.

* * *

Kira and Tommy had been walking in the rain for hours. They were tired of being wet. Dragging her feet, Kira groaned at every step they took. Normally she could handle these kinds of situations. Infact, she would probably be more likely to be making fun of Connor in a situation like this but she was tired and wet.

"How far down the river do you think we went?" She cried out to Dr. O who was leading the way.

"I'm sure if we just find the beach; we can easily find the camp." Tommy reassured, "It's just taking a lot longer than it's suppose to."

Kira stopped, recognizing some of the scenery. She looked around and flailed her arms. Tommy stopped and turned, "We've came this way before." She roared angrily, "We've been walking in a circle." Tommy sighed. She shook her head, moving past Tommy and into a different direction, "I'm leading the way." He knew arguing with her was pointless. Kira was a strong independent woman who was never afraid to say what was on her mind. That hadn't change since she was his student. "You know Tommy, if you spend a little less time daydreaming and a little more time paying attention we probably would find the camp faster."

"Day dream?" Tommy walked beside Kira, "I don't daydream that much."

"You're doing something. I kind of noticed you were a little different when you moved back to Reefside but I wasn't going to say anything." She paused briefly" I don't really understand what goes through your head but don't forget where on an Island."

Tommy just scoffed, "I'm so glad you didn't talk to me like this when I was your teacher or ranger mentor."

She smirked, "I was just trying to get an A in class." She grinned before proceeding forward.

* * *

Bridge poured some water in a cup and lifted Sky's head up and helped him take a sip. Sky groaned, opening his eyes. He was completely sore from the crash. It had knocked him out awhile. Feeling his nerves rushing back, pain struck through his legs and arms. He turned his head to see Bridge grinning at him, "How long have I been out?" He whispered.

"Long enough." Bridge placed the cup down, "I have great news though."

Sky forced himself up to look around. He realized he was in a cave. Checking around, he noticed Eric sitting on the rocks, wrapping his hand with a cloth, looking towards his direction. Sky ignored the look and glanced back at his fellow comrade, "What's the news?"

Bridge reached out behind Sky and pulled out a briefcase. "I found it before we left." He smiled, "Don't think we want to lose this."

Sky reached out, "Oh man, I really thought we lost this." He pulled it on his lap, "I was pissed after all the trouble we went through."

He clicked open the case and opened the top. Both Bridge and Sky looked in.

* * *

_Start flashback_

"Wow." Bridge walked down the street while reading a pamphlet. "They just released 3D television."

Sky rolled his eyes. The two were walking down the streets of Sydney, Australia. The sun rose high above the sky shining on the two. Sky turned the corner and looked at the buildings, "We are way past 3D televisions, Bridge." He spoke with annoyance, "Come on, we're on a mission."

"I know." Bridge tossed the pamphlet in the trash, "It just more exciting when you act like you belong in this time."

"We don't." Sky firmly responded, "According to our Intel, we are looking for a warehouse building."

"Like that one?" Bridge pointed across the street.

"Yes, like that one."

The two waited patiently before walking across, "Tell me why we agreed to this mission?"

Sky sighed. He didn't know how many times he had to explain to him. "Our commanding officer said we need to retrieve a package; that it will prevent a disaster in the future. Suppose to help save lives. "

The two stopped in front of the building. Bridge and Sky walked inside. The old green S.P.D ranger took of his right glove and waved his hand, "There are people inside." He turned to Sky, "Do you think they are here for the same thing?"

Sky turned to a vent. Making his way over, he gripped the grill of the vent and pried it open. He looked over at Bridge, "We'll head in this way."

"You're kidding, right?" Bridge took a step back, "I hate small places."

Sky leaned forward, grabbing Bridge by his jacket, throwing him towards the vent. Bridge climbed in, groaning as they traveled through. Traveling up into the vents they passed overhead a couple of rooms before finally stopping at one with people in them. Bridge and Sky peered through the vent as they watched from above.

A woman walked into the room. She was dressed in a coat and sunglasses with a hood over her head. She began to speak, "Did anyone follow you?"

"No." a blonde man came into view as he responded, "I'm just here to pick up the briefcase and that's it."

Bridge looked up at Sky, "Who do you think they are?" He whispered.

"I don't know." Sky never took his eyes of them, "But that's the briefcase we are supposed to retrieve."

The woman handed over the briefcase and left back the same door she came in from.

"What are you doing here?" A female voice yelled. Sky watched. He couldn't make out who the voice was. It was off away from the center of the room where Sky couldn't see from his angle.

"I can ask you the same thing." Ryan spoke, "It's not safe here. Does Dad know you are here?"

Sky tapped Bridge, "Come on. Let's go. We're going to follow that man." He whispered. The two left quickly, not realizing that it was Dana the entire time. "We can't let that briefcase go."

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_

Sky pulled out what appeared to be files in the briefcase. Bridge yanked a page out of Sky's hand and scanned it. "Oh no!" He panicked, "The Island is making me unable to read this!"

The once blue ranger looked at his fellow comrade with confusion, "Bridge, it's in Latin." He responded calmly.

Bridge laughed, scratching the back of his head, "Oh." He picked up another page from the case, "I thought the Island was affecting my vision like my powers."

Sky sighed, "These files are useless to us. We can't understand any of this." He placed them back in the case. He took the ones that Bridge held and placed them back in as well before shutting the case.

Karone walked over to greet the two of them, "Hey are you feeling better, Sky?" She asked sincerely.

Sky nodded, "Thanks for taking care of me." He said, "Sorry you had too."

"Well if you had just listened to me." Eric made his way over as well, "None of this would have happened."

"Eric." Karone sternly looked at him, "Please don't start now. Do not make me separate you two."

Eric smirked. He finally nodded before walking away. Sky turned back to Karone, forcing himself to stand. Bridge helped his fellow friend up and held him until he found his balance, "So what happened? Why are we in a cave?"

"We met more of 'The Others'." Karone explained, "They attacked Connor, Kira and Tommy." She looked out at the entrance, "In fact, I'm a little worried. Kira and Tommy are still missing."

"I guess asking 'The Others' for a way off the Island is out of the question." Bridge added. Sky sighed. Half the argument with Eric was trying to convince the 'The Others' to help. He shook his head. "We did however found a door in the ground."

"A door?" Sky turned to him, "What do you mean?"

"Some kind of hatch," Adam came in to explained, "We haven't figured out a way to open it though."

A huge explosion boomed outside the cave. The sound traveled within catching everyone's attention. Sky, Karone, Adam and Bridge rushed out, joining all the other survivors that were standing and looking up into the sky to see a cloud of smoke rising.

"That's the direction of where the Radio Tower is." Hunter shouted, looking back at everyone.

Sky turned to Bridge, "Come on. Let's go check it out."

"I'm coming with you." Eric stepped forward. He looked down and around his entire uniform, "Where is my gun?"

Connor came out from the crowd and held it, "I have it."

Eric glared. He made his way over to the boy and snatched it out of his hand. "You shouldn't be playing with things that aren't yours." He turned and made his way over to Sky. Connor muffled words under his breath before following to join them. "Hunter. Do you think you can guide us to the tower? Since you seem to be the dog of our group; leading us to discoveries and everything" Eric checked the clip of his gun

Sky rolled his eyes not saying anything. Adam spoke up, "We'll stay behind and look after the survivors. If it's a ploy for 'The Others' to lead you away from the cave, we'll be prepared."

"I don't think a fist is going to be very good against a gun." Hunter casually responded before turning to walk. Sky, Bridge, and Eric began to follow as they disappeared into the jungle forest.

Connor stood outside of the cave in the rain as it kept on pouring. The other survivors had turned to head into the cave. Dustin stopped, turning to see Connor still standing there. "We can check the beach soon if you want. See if they made their way there."

Connor craned his head to the voice, "Alright." He simply responded.

* * *

Sky, Bridge, Eric and Hunter walked through the jungle towards the radio tower. They were silent most of the time with the occasional humming coming from Bridge. The rain had stopped temporarily, allowing the humidity seep back into the jungle.

"We shouldn't be too far." Hunter broke the silence, "We just have to go over the hill and into the other side of the jungle."

"Bridge, you said that Dana and some of the others went out. Did they mention going to the tower?"

Bridge shook his head, "No, they just mentioned finding someone."

Eric followed behind Hunter closely. He looked down noticing that Hunter had the radio sticking out of the side of his pocket. "Did you get that thing to work?" He asked.

Hunter looked down, grabbing the radio and tossing it back to Eric, "The wires were ruined. I found a CD player and tried to use the wires to replace it. It's low on batteries though."

Eric turned it on. A light briefly blinked before it died again. The batteries either had died or were ruined as well. He tossed the radio over Hunter's head and the dirty blonde caught it without flinching before stuffing it back in his pocket.

"Do you think they have vehicles on this Island?" Bridge curiously asked.

"What?" Sky scoffed, "Where the heck is that coming from?"

"Well they got buildings here. Like that Hatch and the radio tower." He responded simply, "Do you think they have vehicles?"

"Your friend asks stupid questions." Eric glanced back at Sky who was trailing behind him.

"Hey it's not stupid." Bridge protested, "It's perfectly a valid question to consider."

Hunter paused, causing Eric to bump into him. He stopped, growling angrily, before watching as Hunter looked around. A sudden cricketing sound and surge of electricity zaps began to echo. "Hide." Hunter shouted quickly.

Sky and Bride jumped into a ditch, pressing their body against the edge. Eric quickly followed Hunter as the two hide behind a large log. The two peered above the log, watching as 'The Black Smoke' began to appear. It moved around the forest slowly as if it was inspecting the place.

"Is that what you saw?" Sky whispered to Bridge.

Bridge looked over the edge slightly. "Shh." He whispered, "We don't want to get caught."

* * *

_Start flashback_

Sky looked down at the lifeless body. It was Ryan Mitchell's body in the middle of the floor. The S.P.D officer had a gun in his hand as he starred down at it. Moving his eyes, he found the briefcase and picked it up. Bridge appeared at the door, pausing to see the body before moving to his comrade.

"Dude, did you kill him?" Sky didn't say anything. He handed the briefcase to Bridge before checking for a pulse. "Someone is coming. We don't want to get caught." Bridge pulled at Sky, giving him back the briefcase.

The two ran out a different door as Dana appeared. "Do we have an exit strategy?" Sky said as they ran down the hall.

"Yeah, out the same door we came in." Bridge quickly responded. The two rounded the corner and down another hall. Heading through a double door, they went towards the entrance. Sky paused, stopping before the door that Dana had walked into. Bridge ran past it, turning to see what he was doing. Sky nodded for him to continue. Slowly moving his head in, he watched as Dana bent down to check her brother. He couldn't make out who she was. Shaking his head, he took a step. Out of nowhere, a bullet hit the wall beside him and he dashed down the hall without ever getting a glimpse of her face.

Bursting out of the door, Sky got yanked by Bridge from the side as they went around the building. Dana busted out no too long after. Heading down the alleyway, they took a few more turns and made their way into a busy street.

"That was close." Bridge tried to catch his breath. Sky leaned against the building. "Man, all that running makes me hungry."

Sky gave a slight look, "We got what we came for." The two started walking down the street.

Bridge and Sky were back in the hotel room that they were staying at. Sky was taking a shower while Bridge was sitting in the chair, looking out the window at the busy street down below. He was simply amazed by the difference in time. He turned his head, listening to the shower before walking over to the night stand where the gun was placed. Grabbing it, he opened the clip and poured out the bullets. Counting each one in his hands, he noticed 2 were missing. He sighed, wondering if Sky did shook that guy. The water turned off and Bridge quickly fed the clip and put the gun back together and back on the night stand.

Sky walked out, wrapped in a towel, using another one to dry off his hair with another one. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed the bag that was on top of it. He turned to see Bridge entranced in the phone book. Turning, he headed bent into the bathroom. Bridge glanced up from the giant book for a sec before returning to it.

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Kira and Tommy had finally found the campsite but it was completely abandon. Kira looked around. She moved to each tent, checking to see if anyone was in them. Sighing she turned to Tommy who was inspecting Dana's tent. "Anything, Dr.O?" She asked.

"There doesn't seem to be any signs of a struggle." Tommy responded, "It looks like they all just got up and left."

"Do you think they went towards whatever that explosion was?" Kira walked to the edge of the forest, "Maybe they got kidnapped? Connor has a habit of getting himself in those situations I bet."

Kira walked to her suite case where she pulled out some clothes. Making her way into the tent she quickly changed out of her wet clothes. Tommy moved around the beach. He heard rustling in the jungle. Turning, he saw Dustin and Connor walking out of the jungle. "Dr. O!" Connor exclaimed, running to them.

"Connor?" The young boy stopped right in front of him with huge excitement, "Where is everyone?"

"We relocated." Connor explained, "If you ask me the longer we are here-"

"The stranger the Island gets?" Kira came out from the tent. She was changed in more dry clothes. "You weren't kidding the last time you said that." She smirked.

"They need to know." Marah's voice came out of nowhere. Dustin turned. He was still standing by the edge of the jungle as she stood beside him. "The Island has a lot in store for you all." Dustin remained silent, listening. "It's inevitable. Like our love, Dustin. That hatch will open and a man will bring answers to questions you already know."

"Dustin." Tommy called out to him. The brunette looked to see Marah had disappeared, "Can you take us to the cave?"

Dustin nodded, "Yeah I'm sure you and your girlfriend want to find a dry place."

Kira gave a look of disgust, "Ew." She moved past Connor and Tommy, "Dustin, he's like a decade older than me. Plus he's my old high school teachers. Don't be ridiculous."

"So what happened! Where did you guys end up?" Connor walked by Kira. He was very curious to know what took them so long to find their way back. Tommy just shook his head as they all entered the forest.

Bridge looked at the radio tower before him. It stretched high up into the sky. He was amazed by the look of it all. Finally lower his head he looked to what was left of a building. Debris was everywhere as the gang stepped across and towards the building. Sky had walked over to the edge of the cliff where he looked down to see a river. It was a very far drop, one that would probably be very hard to survive from. He moved his eyes around and noticed part of a rope bridge against the wall off the cliff. It was broken in half.

Hunter moved around in the remains of the building. Moving a beam, he spotted Dana's backpack. Picking it up, he inspected it, "Dana and the others were here." He spoke. Eric turned to him as Hunter tossed him the bag before picking up a rifle that was nearby.

"What do you think happened?" Bridge moved towards them.

"Must've of been one hell of a fight." Sky responded.

Bridge sighed, "I hope no one got hurt. Everything seems to resort to violence these days."

Sky moved over to where Bridge was standing. The others continued to search around allowing the two have privacy. "Come on Bridge, you of all people should know better than this. We fight to survive everyday. Why else did you join the academy?"

Bridge shook his head, "No, I understand that. It's not what I'm saying." He looked at him, "I joined the academy to protect the people. I'm just not protecting anymore."

"Ourselves right now. We've killed things before."

"Monsters." Bridge clarified, "We've defeated monsters and villains but killing people changes you." He looked up as his taller friend, "Right?"

"We need to find a way across." Sky moved on from the conversation, "Eric, did you think we can find a way across?"

"Why?" Eric darted his eyes to the edge.

"Because whoever, either Dana or whoever attacked them must've of gone across."

"You know. You crash on our Island then you go around blowing up things that aren't yours." A voice in the jungle echoed, "I'm beginning to think you're more trouble then you guys are actually worth." Hunter and Eric lifted up their weapons and scanned the area.

Foot steps begin to walk out of the jungle. Xander appeared around a tree with his hands in his air. Everyone turned to him. Eric walked closer, not lifting the gun off of him, "Who are you?" He demanded.

"The names Xander." He smirked.

"Where are Dana and the others?" Sky took a few steps to stand beside Eric. The two were a few feet away from Xander while Bridge and Hunter watched from afar. The Crimson ranger kept his rifle locked on him as well.

Eric ignored Sky's presence and his question, "You 'The Others' on this Island? Are you like Kevin?"

Xander scoffed, "Yes." He simply responded, "But Kevin is more like me. I try to be one of a kind."

"Where is Da-"

"Sky, shut up," Eric sneered looking at him as he tried to ask the question again, "We'll find them."

"It sounds like you two have a little bit of leadership issue." Xander put his hands down, "I'm not here to fight."

"Oh yeah, what are you here for?" Bridge moved closer. Eric rolled his eyes but remained silent to hear the answer.

"Sometimes I wonder if you even know what you are here for."

"We crashed on an Island." Eric grew annoyed, "Now all we are trying to do is get off of it and you Island Losers keep showing up and not giving any answers. Now, I'm going to ask you one last time before I put a bullet in your head. What do you guys want?"

"Eric Myers, leader of the Silver Guardians. Always the hot headed one trying to prove his worth. Makes since when you were a kid you left that private school to prove to yourself you can do better. You became the-"

"Enough." Eric sneered, "How do you know so much about me?"

Xander slightly chuckled, "I know a lot about all of you." He turned to them all, "Bridge Carson, Sky Tate, and Hunter Bradley. Even when I confronted Tommy back at 'The Hatch', I knew who he was the entire time." He started to pace to the side before pausing, "The thing is though; do you even know who you are?" He pointed a finger at them.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Sky shot him a dirty look.

Xander remained silent before proceeding to talk again, "Sky, how does it feel to follow your father's footsteps? Do you think he would have been disappointed if he knew that half the time you were at the academy you were backseat on leading the team?"

Sky scoffed, "It doesn't matter. I lead my team now."

Xander looked around, "What team?" He arched his brows, "Not this one I hope." He gave a smug look over at Eric, "because he's the one that has the gun." Sky reached over and pried the gun out of Eric's hand before making his way over and shoving it under Xander's neck. Eric growled, but watched in anticipation hoping that maybe Sky would just shoot the guy and get it over with. "Now that's better." Xander responded as he felt the cold metal pressed against his skin.

"Sky." Bridge moved to his side. "Think carefully what you are doing." Sky kept his eyes on Xander as Bridge talked, "Killing him for no reason isn't what we signed up for. Killing changes people."

Sky let go of Xander, pushing him back, "I didn't kill that guy in Sydney, Bridge." He turned to shove the gun back into Eric's hand. Bridge sighed, watching his comrade walk away

* * *

_Start flashback_

"Arg." Sky groaned while playing with a device, "We can't find a wormhole anywhere in the city. We're going to have to head back to Reefside." He turned to see Bridge sitting in the chair sitting out the window of their hotel room. He was dazed out and unresponsive to Sky's complaint. "What's the matter, Bridge? You've been quiet."

Bridge turned to him, "Oh?" He paused, "Did you say something?"

"Yeah. I need you to book a plane." Sky tossed the device on the bed, "It's going to take a little longer to get home."

Bridge got up and made his way to the briefcase, "Should we open it?"

"That wasn't part of our orders."

"Is killing people to get this part of our order?"

Sky arched his brows, "No." He responded, "But it is our highest priority to make sure we deliver that case. We are suppose to get it no matter what." He paused briefly, "Is there something you want to say?"

Bridge shook his head quickly, "I just thought you were better then that. You're suppose to be our leader."

Sky scoffed, "Bridge, what are you talking about!"

"Never mind, Sky." He looked away, "I'm hungry, I wonder if they do room service here. It's not like the future where you can just create something with a touch of a button"

Sky just sighed as he walked away. It irritated him. Bridge may have been a strong fighter and knew the difference between right and wrong but when it came to confronting his friends with anything serious he avoids the actual subject. A knock on the door put Sky on high alert. Bridge took the case and placed it under the bed as Sky made his way to the door. Opening it a little, he noticed a man standing there. He was a blonde man, wearing a black coat over a silver button shirt and black pants, and black gloves. He had silver shades at that rested at the top of his head. "Sky Tate?" He spoke.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Zhane." He turned to him before pulling out a badge, "I'm FBI. Can we come in?"

Bridge glanced down at the gun and grabbed it, placing it in his back pants and pulling his green S.P.D jacket over it. Sky widen the door the guy walk in, "Can I ask what the FBI is doing in my hotel room?"

"We got called in about a murder." Zhane responded, "Witness said they saw you two flee the building."

"I know nothing about it." Sky remained calm, "It's a storage warehouse for the public. I was simply dropping things off in my unit."

"That's strange. Your name wasn't listed as one of the occupancy."

"It's under my father's name."

"We're looking for a briefcase that the man may have had. It has high valuable content in it that may help us find a dangerous man."

"Are you really FBI?" Bridge interjected He could feel there was something wrong. His intuition and ability to read people were not agreeing with him.

"Look." Sky crossed his arms, "If you don't have a warrant for our arrest or any solid leads to connect us than I suggest for you to leave."

Zhane stuck his hands in his pocket, "Very well. We'll be getting back to you. I highly suggest you don't be boarding any planes anytime soon."

Sky turned and closed the door, locking it. "Dude." Bridge exclaimed, "There is something fishy going on with those two."

Sky agreed, "You think?"

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Xander continued to stand there as Sky walked away from the group. Eric raised his gun again, "Alright, buddy. It's time to get some answers out of you."

Xander just smirked, "Not today, Eric." He took a few steps back. A group of men came out from all around with rifles in their hand aiming right at the survivors. Eric muttered as he lowered his weapon, "You guys aren't who I'm looking for but I'm sure I'll be seeing you again." He started to smirk looking at all his gunmen, "Man, do I know how to make an exit or what!" He cackled before leaving. The rest of the men took a few steps back before they disappeared as well.

* * *

Tommy, Kira, Connor and Dustin were making their way back to the cave as night fallen. Tommy had decided to take a side trip towards 'The Hatch' to further explain to them what happened to Dustin and about the man name Xander that they met. In return, Dustin filled them in on the girl name Taylor that he met.

"This whole thing is ridiculous." Kira shoved her hands in her pocket, "That Taylor girl sounds like a real pain. I would've probably punched her right in the face if I saw her."

Tommy just shook his head, "You always want to hit first and ask questions later." He spoke.

She picked up a statue that was on the ground and threw it at the 'The Hatch', "I know." She watched as it smashed into the door and into pieces. Suddenly a large light shot into the sky through the window of the door. They all stood frozen gazing upon the white light.

"Kira, what did you do?" Connor whispered.

Tommy stepped forward, "Knock Knock. Anyone home?"

**To Be Continued. R&R. Things are finally coming together! Will the Rangers finally get the answers they are looking for? Who is in that Hatch? What our Xander's true intention? Is he acting on his own or working for someone greater? Find out! Next time on Lost! lol.**


	7. There Is No Victory Without Sacrifice

**A/N:** Hey fellow Readers, I am so sorry for the long updates. I'm probably going to be updating it every once a week but it will be updated! Please enjoy this next chapter. I do apologize, I also have been spelling Summer's last name wrong. It's Landsdown. Not Lansdon. Haha. Whoops.

**Chapter 07** There Is No Victory Without Sacrifice

(Day 6&7)

Summer watched as Dana and RJ were in the tree. They were inspecting the empty coffin for awhile. The young blonde stood there, crossing her arms and starring off at the radio tower. She was not with them when they had first discovered it. An ounce of hope lingered in her mind that it might be able to provide some way off the Island or at least some kind of answers.

"Do you think the body fell out?" RJ felt awkward saying. He glanced at everything below hoping to find some clues.

Dana didn't even react that oddly to the question. She sighed, "I have no idea." She turned, "It's going to get dark soon though. We should seek some shelter."

"What about the coffin?" Summer looked up at them, "Do you just want to leave it?"

"It's just a box." Dana just responded, "Useless without Ryan in it."

RJ took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, concentrating for a sec before finally opening and leaping out of the tree. He landed on his feet with smooth grace. Summer arched a brow. "Wow, I'm impress." She smirked. RJ grinned, shrugging it off. He wasn't the kind of guy that normally likes to show off but with two beautiful women around, he couldn't help it. "Too bad Karone isn't here." She added finally afterwards, sending a jolt of embarrassment for his action.

"Do you need help getting down?" RJ turned and looked up at the tree. Dana did not respond. She stood up on one of the large branches, looking down at the others. Without batting an eye, she flipped herself off and landed on her feet. She bent down to grab her bag, slinging it over her back.

"We should head towards the tower." She started to move.

Dawn was setting on the three rangers as they finally made it out of the jungle and into the clearing where the tower was. The large tower stood tall and massive. They looked up at it watching as the last remaining light shined upon the metal.

Dana walked forward. There was an old building at the edge of the cliff off to the side of the radio tower. Figuring it must have been the communication building, she made her way to the door with the others following behind. She turned the knob, trying to open the door. "Is it locked?" RJ asked.

"Here." Summer moved forward. Dana stepped aside as Summer kicked open the door with a powerful blow. She stepped aside to let Dana walk in first while RJ just gawked at her. Summer just rolled her eyes, "Oh don't be surprise. Plenty of women know how to use martial arts."

He shook the look off and just nodded, "Yeah." He finally spoke, "I mean I know a couple that do. It's just I think you remind me so much of someone. You just look familiar."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"This girl I use to mentor. She was a formidable fighter. Had a thing for yellow." He glanced down at her fading yellow shirt. Summer cracked a small smile before heading in. RJ made his way right behind her.

They walked into an open room that had rows of computer counsels. Hanging on the wall was a giant shape of the Island. There weren't any legends on it so the markings were confusing to follow. Dana sat in one of the chairs and started to press random buttons. Summer made her way over and picked up a rotary phone to check for a dial tone. "Nothing." She groaned, "There isn't even any power here."

RJ moved over to Dana, "Are you alright?"

She hit another button before responding, "I'm fine." She simply stated.

Summer leaned against the wall, watching as the two talked. She turned away, starring back at the Island map.

* * *

_Start flashback_

"Go back in time, Dillon?" Summer crossed her arms watching as the once black ranger walked around. The two were standing in Summer's backyard. They had returned to the city of Cornith and back at her parents place.

Dillon sighed; the dark brunette adjusted his jacket before leaning against the wall. "It just seems the most logical thing to do."

"You want to prevent Venjix from ever even ruining the planet." She moved to him, "We beat her. We've won. I don't understand what we need to undo."

"If I can get back all those months without my sister or maybe even prevent all those people that we've lost from being lost, isn't that a chance we want to take?"

Summer just shook her head, "I was a spoiled princess before I became a ranger. I've grown stronger and I've learned so much. If we go back in time, I may not be the same person.

He placed his hands on her shoulder, "You became a good person because it is in your nature. Everything else is minor details." She smacked his hands away and turned around. Summer didn't even want to look at him. "I'm leaving tomorrow. I was hoping you would come with me." Dillon was going to put his hands on her shoulder again, but hesitated doing so. He turned and walked away. Summer craned her head and watched as he left.

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_

RJ moved to one of the computers and tried to flip a few switches, "Summer, do you have any idea how to work these things?"

She walked over starring at the buttons. Things were a little different from where she was from. She had no idea what she was looking at. Shrugging she helped push a button, "No." She finally answered.

Dana looked out the window. Night had pretty much fallen and the moon started to shine brightly into the building. She ran her hands through her hair and leaned in on the window sill, "We should stay here until sun up." She suggested.

"At least we got a roof over our head." He moved to the switch breaker, "Maybe these lights will work." He pried open the breaker box and flipped a few switches. A small generator began buzzing in the background and the lights started to turn on. The computers however remained off. Summer noticed a closet and made her way over. Opening it she walked in. RJ walked over to where Dana was sitting and leaned against one of the tables, "So how long have you been a Doctor?"

"Awhile." She responded, "I started off as a pediatrician but became a full fledged doctor. I wanted to travel the world. Although this wasn't really what I had in mind." She tried to smile about the situation they were in. "What about you? What are you some kind of sensei something? I've seen you meditating sometimes."

"I like to try to find my inner animal spirit." He grinned, "But I actually just own a pizza place." RJ looked down for a sec, "Mentoring teenagers is kind of like a hobby these days than a job."

"What were you doing in Sydney?" Dana cleared her bangs.

"I." He trailed a bit, "I was searching for something."

"I feel like we all are one way or another."

Summer was in the walk-in closet. She had discovered a couple of rifles buried in the shelf. Pulling them out, she leaned them against the wall before turning to a cardboard box. Opening it, she pulled out an old dusty motorcycle helmet.

* * *

_Start flashback_

She placed her motorcycle helmet on before jumping on her bike. She pulled out her gloves from her leather jacket, putting them on before roaring down the streets. Weaving in and out of traffic, she made her way through the city of Cornith. A black car appeared out of nowhere and started to follow her.

Looking back, Summer increased her speed. A red light appeared up ahead and parallel traffic began to pick up. Using the situation at her advantage, she weaved through, causing a few cars to screech to a halt. The black car moved into the opposite lane, and by pure luck, missed an oncoming car from the side.

Kicking the brake, Summer slide and took a sharp left turn and proceeded down the road towards a building. Slowing down, she halted to a stop and jumped off her bike. The black car arrived shortly after.

Dillon stormed out of the car and quickly ran towards Summer who was heading into the building. He reached out to grab her arm. She swiftly turned, kicking him back and making his way forward. Lunging himself at her, he grabbed her again, spinning her around and slamming her against the wall, holding firmly one of her hands over her head to prevent her from hitting him back. He reached into her jacket and pulled out an envelope. "You have something that belongs to me."

"Dillon." She protested, "You can't do this." His face was close to hers as he remained silent. Her bangs fell down in front of her face. He let go of her hand and moved to clear it out of the way before turning. "Dillon, you don't need to go. Look at the world, we live in peace now."

Dillon continued to walk. She ran up and jumped on his back, trying to grab the envelope out of her hand, "I'm not letting you do this. Give me those pass codes."

"Summer." He tried to pry her off. She let go, kicking him into a street sign. He grabbed hold of it and turned to her, "You really going to fight me over this?"

"I will if I have to." She began to raise her hands up into a fist, "I promised as a yellow R.P.M ranger I would protect this city. Not the one you are trying to create." He slowly backed away, turning and heading towards his car. She lowered her hands and shouted, "Yeah that's right Dillon. Do what you always been good at. Leaving!"

_End flashback_

_

* * *

_

The sun began to rise the next day. Summer was standing outside the building watching as it peaked through. She leaned against the panel of the building. The door opened and RJ came walking out. He glanced around before turning his head to see her standing there.

"There you are," He spoke, "I was wondering where you went."

"Can you hear it?" She whispered looking out into the trees. RJ listened closely. He heard nothing. He looked at her once more, "Exactly, there are hardly any animals on this Island."

"I think I saw a boar on our way here." RJ shrugged, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

"I'm enjoying the scenery." Summer smirked. She pushed herself off and the two walked around the building, "I never really explored outside of my city. A lot of it was deserts or a waste land. I know were stuck here but this Island is beautiful."

RJ starred off at the bridge that connected the two cliffs together. "Where did you say you're from?"

"You wouldn't have heard of it." She quickly responded before pointing at the rope bridge,

"You look so familiar." He eyed her, "Ever since we been on this Island, I can't seem to figure it out."

"I thought I reminded you of a girl you "mentored." She smirked.

He shook his head, "No, not just that. Are you sure we haven't met?"

"It's impossible. I'm not from around here." She crossed her arm before changing the subject, "I suppose we will continue this way. I'm not exactly sure what Dana is looking for."

"She's struggling to find answers."

"Aren't we all." Summer turned to leave RJ standing there.

* * *

_Start flashback_

"Ziggy." Summer shouted.

The old young green R.P.M fell from his chair at the sound of the voice. Summer walked through the base, around Scott's red car and towards the goofy green ranger. Ziggy scrambled to his feet and turned to his fellow comrade, forcing a smile, "Oh hey Summer, so nice for you to drop by."

"Have you seen Dillon?"

"Uh." Ziggy looked around, scratching the back of his head, "Of course not."

"Ziggy, I know when you're lying." She crossed her hands, "Don't make me beat it out of you. Just tell me where he is."

"Look, Summer. He asked to not be followed." Ziggy said calmly, "I think you should just let him go. You know he'll never change his mind."

"Summer." Dillon stood behind her, "You won't give up, will you?" She turned around to face him. Ziggy scratched the back of his head again before awkwardly making his way out to leave them to talk. "I found a ship, I'm going to find a time warp and jump it."

"Do you even know what you are doing? Who knows what time period you will end up? What are you looking for?"

"Answers!" Dillon snapped, "Maybe I can find some answers. I'm not even fully human. Even with Venjix gone, I still have robotic parts inside me. If I can prevent all of it, maybe than I can remember who I really am and prevent Earth from ever having to be saved."

"You're Dillon." She whispered. He rested his forehead on the top of her head, cupping her cheeks, "If you change the future, you'll change everything about us." He let go and turned. "I'm coming with you." She shouted.

"What?"

"If I can convince you to stay then I am coming with you. We can learn the truth together."

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

RJ sat in the clearing cross legged. He began to meditate. The sun had clearly come out from behind the trees and morning was becoming late. Dana and Summer were inside packing and checking for any last minute things before they proceeded to continue their search.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that pointing a gun is rude?" RJ casually stated with his eyes still closed. He slowly opened them and craned his head to see Taylor bent down with a pistol aimed right at his face.

"Oh you're good." She slyly said, nudging him to stand. RJ got onto his feet and looked right at her, "Not many people can hear me sneak up on them."

"Call it a wolf's intuition." He winked before swiftly moving to slap her arm out of the way, and thrusting forward to snatch the gun out of her hand, "Oh, look at that. Guess you know how it feels to be on the other end."

Taylor scoffed, giving him a smug look. She was hardly impressed. A few men came walking out from the jungle holding rifles in their hand. RJ craned his head, looking to see himself surrounded. He looked back to see a spin kick right to his face. He dropped the gun and hit the ground hard. Taylor bent down slowly and picked up the gun before pressing down on his chest, "So tell me how it feels, again?"

He shook his head, regaining focus. Dana and Summer turned to hear the commotion outside and peeked through the windows. "We got company." Dana whispered.

"I can see that." Summer quickly turned and made her way to the closet.

"Where are you going?"

Summer came out and tossed a rifle to Dana. She caught it before cocking one herself. The blonde in yellow than turned and pulled out a box from the closet. Dana made her way over and looked down, "What am I looking at?"

Summer rolled her eyes, "I forgot. You're a doctor." She pulled out a C4, "It's a bomb. There are too many of them so we are going to have to create a diversion."

Dana lifted her rifle up and grinned, "Honey, I've had my share of fighting. Just try to keep up."

Summer reached down and turned one of the C4's on. She set the time for 5 min before running to the door with Dana. She looked out the window one last time to see RJ still on the ground, "Knowing him, he's probably saying something stupid."

"Nice legs. You work out?" RJ laid there looking up at her.

Taylor was dumbfounded. He was held at gun point and he was doing nothing but making jokes about it. She just shook her head, "Where are the other two." She asked again, "Are they in the tower? Don't make me draw them out."

"I think you're doing the job by putting me at gunpoint." He turned his head to hear the door open. Both Dana and Summer came out with guns in their hands. They aimed it at the men, switching and changing between the others. They were clearly outnumbered.

Taylor lifted her foot off of RJ and moved towards the girls. She smirked, "I don't know why Xander doesn't have me just shoot you two." She annoyingly looked between the two, "But I guess orders are orders."

Dana aimed her gun right at her, "Just let us go. We aren't here to fight."

Taylor laughed, "Please, get that gun out of my face. I've been in the air force long enough to know that you're the kind of girl that would never shoot someone."

Summer turned and aimed her gun at Taylor soon after, "Care to wager if I will?" She sneered.

Taylor looked up and down her. The yellow shirt she was wearing and the long blonde hair. Pure confidence. Kind of reminded her of herself. "I'm not here for you princess. I'm here for Dana."

"Who are you?" Dana responded, "What do you want from me?" RJ finally stood up. He remained standing as a gun turned towards him.

Taylor looked back at him before answering, "We need a doctor." She rolled her eyes, "And we know you are a doctor so we need you to come with us."

"You sure got a strange way of asking for help." RJ chimed in on the conversation.

"We aren't asking."

"Sorry sister." Summer nodded to Dana, "She isn't going anywhere." The two quickly ducked. Taylor swiftly arched her brows and took a step forward, looking down at the two as they covered themselves.

"Why isn't it going off?" Dana whispered.

"I don't know." Summer shot back.

Taylor shook her head, "You two are Idi-"

The entire Radio Tower building exploded, causing everyone to get knocked off their feet. The cloud of smoke swallowed everyone whole as it rose to the sky. Summer grabbed hold of Dana and the two got up and ran through the smoke. The doctor made her way to RJ and helped him back up to his feet as the two darted to the bridge. Summer stood over Taylor, picking her up, and punching her across the face. "Don't call me princess."

She quickly ran to follow the others. Dana and RJ made their way across, turning to see the smoke slowly clear. Summer appeared out of it, running across the bridge. Taylor, groaning, rolled onto her stomach and grabbed hold of her gun and started to fire. The bullets zipped through the smoke and towards the rangers. RJ pushed Dana behind a tree, looking back to see where Summer was. He grabbed hold of the rifle Dana was holding and started to fire back to give her some cover.

Taylor got onto her feet and started to fire back. A bullet shot through and hit Summer in the leg, causing her to trip and fall on the bridge. The other men started to recover, picking up their rifles and joining Taylor in the gun fight.

Summer covered herself as bullets fired past her and towards RJ and Dana, pinning them behind the tree.

* * *

_Start flashback_

The emergency lights of the ship began to flash viciously. They had exited out of the black hole and through time. Summer quickly hit a few buttons, trying to assist Dillon who was flying the ship. "We are losing power." He quickly looked at the computers, "There is something wrong in the engine room."

"How do you know?" Summer shouted back. The ship began to rock as they entered the atmosphere.

He got up, placing the ship on auto pilot. "I can read computers, remember?" He flipped a few switches above him, "This ship is going to rip apart if we don't figure what is wrong."

"We lost the left panel." Summer glanced at a screen before turning to see him walk towards the back door, "Where are you going?"

He pointed to a screen that showed the engine room, "I'm going to relieve some pressure in the valves. Maybe it will balance out the ship."

Summer turned, hitting the button to turn the auto pilot off and started to fly the ship. The smoke rose from the back of the ship while she flew it through the clouds. She could see land down below, and a vast amount of ocean surrounding it. It was beautiful. She hadn't seen the ocean like this in a long time. Shaking off the thought, she focused, knowing she could enjoy it when they land safely. She averted her eyes up at the screen, watching steam spray out and hitting Dillon. The black ranger was struggling to remain balanced in amidst of the entire chaos. Suddenly sides of the engine room began breaking away from the ship.

Summer quickly got out of her seat, hitting the auto pilot button. She ran to the door, waiting for it to open but it didn't. She slammed on it, hitting a few buttons on the side panel before running back to the screen. She spoke into the intercom, "Dillon, open the door."

She watched as he held on tightly to a pipe, and looked at the camera. He hit the intercom at the other end, "I'm going to detach the bridge. You should be able to still control the ship and land it in the water."

"Wait." Summer screamed, "What about you? You need to come back onto the bridge."

"I wont make it in time. The ship is being torn apart."

"I'm not leaving you, Dillon. I told you that!" Dillon proceeded to detach the bridge. The flashing alarm began to change sounds and Summer looked around before looking at the screen, "Please, don't do this."

"I'll be fine, if we stay like this we will both die." He said calmly, "You just need to figure out what year this is. Find my parents." He paused, "And Summer… I lov-"

The screen went gray. Summer hit a few buttons, frantically figuring out what happened. "Dillon!" She slammed on the console. She ran her hands through her hair, "Goddamnit, always leaving."

_End Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Summer reached for her gun she dropped and aimed it. Taylor held up her hand and everyone ceased fire. The smoke had cleared and Taylor walked towards the bridge, "Stop fighting. Bring Dana over and we'll forget this entire thing happened."

Dana and RJ moved away from the tree. Summer turned and looked at them, "Whatever you do, do not listen to that bitch." She sneered, "I wouldn't trust anything she said."

Taylor nodded to one of the men and he made his way across the bridge. RJ raised his rifle, but hesitated when everyone else raised theirs as well. The man stopped at Summer, grabbing her by the hair, aiming his rifle at her head. "I highly suggest you would trust me now, princess." She averted her eyes to them, "I'm only going to ask you once. Come with me Dana, I promise nothing will happen to you but if you keep fighting me." She sighed, "Well, I hate to see where it goes next."

Summer forced herself not to yell from the pain. "You are so annoying." She looked at RJ and Dana, "Run. You two need to run!" She shouted.

RJ watched as she jabbed the guy. Dana tried to run towards her, but RJ swiftly pulled her and moved her away from the cliff. "Run. I'll save Summer." Dana hesitated but nodded, heading into the jungle.

Summer reached over and grabbed her gun, shooting the guy, "You'll have to get her over my dead body." Summer sneered, "I wasn't chosen to be a ranger, for nothing." She shouted before firing at the ropes. The rope of the bridge snapped in two, causing the entire bridge to shake before the other line snapped as well. The men fired, shooting bullets into her chest.

RJ moved towards the cliff, stunned by what she said. Summer fell back from the bullets, hitting the bridge hard, causing it to snap in two and giving way underneath her. "Summer!" he shouted, looking down to see where she went. He averted his eyes back at Taylor who was standing on the other side. The other men raised their rifles back up at him but Taylor held her hand up and commanded them to leave.

She stood there looking at RJ before finally turning to walk. RJ watched as she pulled out an old phone, unbeknown to him, was her old morpher. She glanced back at the man before disappearing into the forest.

Dana pressed against the jungle tree with the rifle that RJ had handed to her before running off. She heard footsteps nearby. Turning, she aimed it, startling RJ. He took a step back before moving past her, "Where's Summer?" Dana asked. He paused, thinking about the last thing that Summer had said. Was she really a ranger? It explained her way martial arts but he never saw it coming. "RJ, where is Summer?"

"She's gone." He turned to her, not bothering to tell her about what he and Taylor had learned.

Dana stood there frozen, holding her chest and closing her eyes, "It's all my fault."

"We should keep moving." He suggested, "Who knows if the others are coming after us."

She nodded, "You're right." Dana paused, "She sacrificed herself. I can't believe it. It is like she had ranger quality in her."

"What do you know about Ranger quality?"

She shook her head, "We should keep moving."

* * *

_Start flashback_

RJ began battling a group of Rinshi that were running around the city. He swiftly fought through, in his ranger suite, flipping them over. Citizens were fleeing left and right at the destruction around them. RJ black fipped, kicking a Rinshi back before turning and hitting another one. He turned to see a yellow blonde fighting as well.

She swiftly bent down, ducking as Rinshi flew over her. She than jumped in the air, spin kicking another before being hit to the ground. RJ ran over to her, knocking them back and taking them out. He bent down and held out his hand, "Are you alright?"

The young blonde flipped her hair out of her way and looked at the ranger stunned. She remained silent, before reaching out her hand and standing back up, "Are you a power ranger?"

He just looked at her. He had been fighting a long side his comrades for a few months now. Why she was surprised he was a ranger in the first place was beyond him. He nodded, "Yes, I am."

"Thank you." She paused, "What year is this?"

"2008." RJ responded confusingly, "You have some moves but you should leave where it is safe."

Summer quickly moved the ranger out of the way and forcefully kicked a Rishin onto his back. She turned to him, "I have to go." She started to run off.

"Wait! Who are you!"

She turned, "Summer." She said, "Don't ever stop being a ranger even when it is over." The blonde said before running off.

**To Be Continued ** Please Please **R&R** Thanks!

I apologize if there were some mistakes. It was really late, and I read it over only once quickly to make any major corrections. I most likely missed a few.


End file.
